


Everything As Planned (All Along)

by CapAleran2



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Adventure, Album Recording, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Band, Concerts, Drama, Drums, Explicit Language, F/M, Groupies, Guitars, Humor, Metal core, Music, Musicians, Road Trips, Romance, Sexual Content, metal
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-14
Updated: 2017-07-22
Packaged: 2018-08-08 22:01:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 26,703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7775296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CapAleran2/pseuds/CapAleran2
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU] "Black Dragon Realm" (BDR) is hot on the up and coming list - and they're coming to your city! Gajeel and his band mates have struck gold on a record deal and their manager sets the sails. When a band member decides to leave for good, they fear they may have to pull on the plug on their newfound dreams. None of them ever expected just who would save their metal-rocking music careers. [Contains lemons] [Romance, Drama, Humor, Adventure]</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Set List

**Author's Note:**

> AN: I love music. I thought Gajeel would too. This is an all new Gajevy story. It's going to be a little different than my last one. I will have added an artist list and songs they do that are similar to what I believe Gajeel's band would be into. If you haven't already, check out my other Gajevy multi-chapter stories, Fighting Redfox and What About Now. I have Gajevy one-shots as well.  
>  
> 
> *Rated Mature - There is: strong use of language, drug usage, minor violence, some sexual situations, and a lot of humor. Reader discretion is advised.
> 
> *I do not own any of the pictures or other media.
> 
> *I do not own any of Fairy Tail - that's all Hiro Mashima.

**AN** : I love music. I thought Gajeel would too. This is an all new Gajevy story. It's going to be a little different than my last one. I will have added an artist list and songs they do that are similar to what I believe Gajeel's band would be into. If you haven't already, check out my other Gajevy multi-chapter stories,  _Fighting Redfox_ and  _What About Now_. I have Gajevy one shots as well.

 **Storyline** : [AU] "Black Dragon Realm" (BDR) is hot on the up and coming list - and they're coming to your city! Gajeel and his bandmates have struck gold on a record deal and their manager sets the sails. When a band member decides to leave for good, they fear they may have to pull on the plug on their new-found dreams. None of them ever expected just who would save their metal-rocking music careers.

*Rated Mature - There is strong use of language, drug usage, minor violence, some sexual situations, and a lot of humor. Reader discretion is advised.

*Credit is due to  **JadeOccelot**  for helping me plan.

*I do not own any of the pictures or other media.

*I do not own any of Fairy Tail - that's all Hiro Mashima.

* * *

 **EVERYTHING AS PLANNED (ALL ALONG)**  
  
A Gajevy Fanfiction

By CapAleran2

_This story starts with the next chapter. Please see below for an idea of the band's sound._

You can find all of these on YouTube. Some are the official music videos. What "Black Dragon Realm" sounds like is a combination of all of the below artists and songs in some way or another. I'm partial to the double pedal the drummers use. I will update this and may add songs/artists as I write. There is a setlist I will post here as well for each time they go on stage at different venues.

*For the sake of the story, I will have them sing these songs (and whatever else I may add to it) as if they were their own. It would take too long for me to come up with original songs for this. The below songs belong to the artists listed.

 

**"Black Dragon Realm" (BDR) is:**

Manager - Levy McGarden

Clean vocals/Guitar - Laxus Dreyar

Guitar/Dirty vocals - Gray Fullbuster

Guitar - Sting Eucliffe

Bass/Keyboard - Natsu Dragneel

Percussion - Gajeel Redfox

* * *

**-|| SET LISTS ||-**

**| Brown Jug Tavern |**

- _Stuck In Your Head_  - I Prevail

- _In My Head (Cover)_  - Capture The Crown

- _I Am Free_  - We Came As Romans

- _Bad Company_  - Five Finger Death Punch

- _In The End_  - Black Veil Brides

**| Signing |**

- _Fate_  - Our Last Night

**| Yukon Bar & Grill |**

- _Half-Life_ **-**  Whether, I

- _Searchlights_ \- Falling Up

- _Liberate Me_  - Our Last Night

- _Scars_  - I Prevail

**| Brave Crowe Concert Series |**

- _Wretched and Divine_  - Black Veil Brides

- _Into The Fire_  - Asking Alexandria

- _Rise Up_  - Orchards

- _One For The Money_  - Escape The Fate

- _Rebel Love Song_  - Black Veil Brides

 

* * *

 

**Everything As Planned (All Along) 'Soundtrack':**

|  _The Arrival_  - Capture The Crown

|  _Initiation_  - Crown The Empire

|  _In My Head (Cover)_  - Capture The Crown

|  _Fate_  - Our Last Night

|  _Take Me Over_  - RED

|  _Searchlights_  - Falling Up

|  _Hologram_  - Crown The Empire

|  _Rise_  - I Prevail

|  _Deuces Las Cruces_  - Memphis May Fire

|  _What I Wished I Never Had_  - We Came As Romans

|  _Last Breath_  - Attack Attack! (US)

|  _Who I Am Hates Who I've Been_ \- Relient K

|  _Same Old War_  - Our Last Night

|  _Stuck in Your Head_  - I Prevail

|  _Halo_  - Starset

|  _In The End_  - Black Veil Brides

|  _Alive In The Lights_  - Memphis May Fire

|  _An Ever-Growing Wonder_  - We Came As Romans

|  _Where I Belong_  - Nine Lashes

|  _Pittsburgh_  - The Amity Affliction

|  _This Time It's Different_  - Evan's Blue

|  _Wretched and Divine_  - Black Veil Brides

|  _Blaze of Glory_  - Audio Adrenaline

|  _Stay Inspired_  - We Came As Romans

|  _Chaos_  - I Prevail

|  _Monster_ \- Skillet

|  _Undying_  - Demon Hunter

|  _Friends_  - Band of Skulls

|  _Liberate Me_ \- Our Last Night

|  _Eternally Yours_  - Motionless In White

|  _I Survive (ft. Aaron Gillespie)_  - We Came As Romans

|  _Those Nights_  - Skillet

|  _Memories From Melodies_  - Incredible Me

|  _Weight of the World_  - Crown The Empire

|  _Can't Stop_  - Leeland

|  _Understanding What We've Grown To Be_  - We Came As Romans

|  _Scared of Change_  - Our Last Breath

|  _I Am Free_  - We Came As Romans

|  _Scars_  - I Prevail

|  _The Glass Elevator (Walls)_  - Crown The Empire

|  _Hard To See_  - Five Finger Death Punch

|  _Sweet Child of Mine_  - Guns N' Roses

|  _Smokahontas - Attack Attack! (US)_

|  _The Way We Have Been_  - We Came As Romans

|  _Hero_ \- Skillet

|  _I Am Bulletproof_  - Black Veil Brides

|  _Glad You Came (Cover)_  - We Came As Romans

|  _More of You_  - Matty Mullins

|  _Pretty Handsome Awkward_  - The Used

|  _Ghosts_  - We Came As Romans

|  _Frontline_ \- Pillar

|  _Limitless_  - Crown The Empire

|  _Tell Me Now_  - We Came As Romans

|  _Spotlight_ \- MuteMath

|  _Taking Care of Business_ \- Bachman-Turner Overdrive

|  _The Pride_  - Five Finger Death Punch

|  _The Fallout_  - Crown The Empire

|  _All Along_  - Remedy Drive

More to come,  _probably_.

 

**| Setlist |**

**Brown Jug Tavern**

- _Stuck In Your Head_  - I Prevail

- _In My Head (Cover)_  - Capture The Crown

- _I Am Free_  - We Came As Romans

- _Bad Company_  - Five Finger Death Punch

- _In The End_  - Black Veil Brides

 

**| Signing |**

- _Fate_  - Our Last Night

 

 


	2. Chapter 1 - Tavern Discovery

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> AU] "Black Dragon Realm" (BDR) is hot on the up and coming list - and they're coming to your city! Gajeel and his band mates have struck gold on a record deal and their manager sets the sails. When a band member decides to leave for good, they fear they may have to pull on the plug on their newfound dreams. None of them ever expected just who would save their metal-rocking music careers. [Contains lemons] [Romance, Drama, Humor, Adventure]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: I absolutely love music. I thought Gajeel would too. This is a separate, all new Gajevy story. It's going to be a little different than my last one. I will have added an artist list and songs they do that are similar to what I believe Gajeel's band would be into. If you haven't already, check out my other Gajevy story, Fighting Redfox. I have other Gajevy one shots as well.
> 
>  
> 
> *Rated Mature - There is intense language, some violence, drug, some sexual situations. Reader discretion is advised.
> 
> *I do not own any of the pictures or other media.
> 
> *I do not own any of Fairy Tail - that's all Hiro Mashima.

 

 **AN** : Well here it is, ladies and gentleman. I will definitely come back in and edit and add some more details, I just wanted to get this out before I went to bed. Enjoy. A note, I searched and searched for the correct lyrics to the chorus for Stuck In Your Head, and I could not find out what he says, so I improvised. If you know the true lyrics, let me know and I'll change it in here. There also might be grammar issues. I appreciate any and all reads/reviews/favorite/follows! Thanks!

**EVERYTHING AS PLANNED**

By CapAleran2

**Chapter 1 - Tavern Discovery**

By the time they arrived at the tavern, the evening air held a stale scent from the previous rain. That coupled with the humidity made it slightly difficult to breathe. Gajeel noticed it when he sucked in a short drag of his Camel cigarette and watched his friends and band mates lug their equipment into the establishment.

"You could help, jackass," Laxus griped as he grabbed his nylon guitar case from the van's opened trunk. His scowl glanced up to Gajeel.

"We got plenty of time. Relax," he simply replied. Sticking his half-consumed cigarette in between his lips, he began to help the rest of them. His equipment took the most room within the back of the van; the drum kit had multiple parts and it also took the longest to tune.

Bystanders held the double doors open for them and they tried to discreetly make their way to the back where there was a stage. The place was usually packed, which was good for the business and for them as well; the more sets of ears to listen to them would spread their name through word of mouth. People sat and stood around the large square bar in the center of the massive main room. Some played at the billiards tables. Others sat in groups by the walls, the alcohol abundant all around.

The band before them had just ended and were packing up their merchandise table. Some girls had surrounded the table and were making it hard for the previous musicians to leave. Gajeel unzipped his bass drum, following with the rest, and stuck all the nylon cases into the bass case for easy clean up. He stuffed his drumsticks in his back pocket before he began to set up.

"This place is overflowing," Gray muttered to them. He attached his white guitar strap to his ice blue Gibson.

"What, you nervous for once?" Laxus chuckled. He carefully wound up the microphone cord so it wouldn't become tangled.

"Hell no. We've done this a million times. Just all the other venues weren't as large. It's cool to see a ton of people waiting to see us play."

Gajeel scowled a few feet away while he screwed together the high hat stand. "Shut yer pie holes and set up already."

"Where's Sting and Natsu?" A female voice said, high above the din of the bar. Their blue haired manager held a set of stapled papers, a pen behind her ear. "You go on in fifteen. Gajeel, get tuned before you run out of time."

"I hear ya. Give me a minute." He waved a hand.

"I said get it done," Levy said firmly. She was no nonsense, and it had paid off in the end. They were well on their way to signing a record deal - if someone was willing to agree to contract them. Levy McGarden was their best chance. She knew how to manage all five guys who sometimes lacked motivation and were also slow to get rolling.

"Natsu went to the bathroom. I dunno where Sting is," Gray supplied, looking down from his position on the stage at their manager. His gaze rose above her head, and he pointed. "He's coming."

Sting appeared lugging his guitar case. His blond hair was messed and there was a smile on his face. "Hey, sorry. It won't take me long to get ready."

Levy crossed her arms. Her eyes narrowed to slits. "Where were you."

Laxus cut in, guessing as a joke. "He was outside locking lips with some random chick."

Sting didn't deny it. He merely grinned as he hurriedly pulled out his shiny red guitar from the case. Laxus started snickering behind Gray when he found out his guess was correct. Gray rolled his eyes, the same as Levy.

"Sting, how many times will I have to tell you?" Levy struggled not to yell too much above the din.

She didn't want to get worked up over a nonproblem. At least it wasn't one at the moment.

The loud sound of the foot pedal hitting the bass drum made her jump. Her head snapped over to the band's drummer. Gajeel smiled, showing his teeth. He found a way to annoy her every time they performed, in one way or another.

Levy chose not to notice it. She checked her phone for the time. "Ok, ten minutes. Behave up here. I mean it."

She left to quickly set up their merchandise on the table by the wall, unpacking the boxes of t shirts, hoodies, decals, and other items available for purchase. Until they were signed with a label, they wouldn't be able to sell CDs. They had enough songs down to memory that it would not take very long to record their first album.

"Alright. You heard her," Laxus said. He pulled his golden guitar by the black strap over his head and proceeded to tune it. After that, he would turn his attention to the microphone.

Natsu had snuck in during Levy's reprimand of Sting's behavior and already had his keyboard ready to go. He messed with the papers on the stand beside it. Everyone but Gajeel was ready. He quickly finished tuning and started playing a quick fill riff, the gifted drumming bringing the crowd's scrutiny to the group.

Gajeel nodded to Laxus, taking a drink of his water bottle. He adjusted the grey bandanna wrapped around his forehead, the material disappearing under his shaggy black hair. The blond spoke into the mic.

"Hello, and welcome to Brown Jug Tavern." His voice echoed in the bar.

A few in the crowd hollered and lifted their glasses and bottles. Everyone was now quiet and watching the band with interest. The lights had dimmed and a few that showcased the large stage illuminated the men upon it.

"We are Black Dragon Realm and we're are glad to be here, a thanks to the Tavern manager. We've got a few songs to play for you tonight, so we hope you enjoy. Also, don't forget to head over and check out our merchandise available for purchase, manned by our lovely manager, Levy McGarden."

He put the mic back onto its stand while the crowd clapped and waited for the first song. They listened to Gajeel's counting with his drumsticks. A single bass drum note played, a second after, Laxus' voice sang into the mic, " _Stuck in your head!_ "

The rest of them joined in, strumming their guitars and Gajeel on the drum set. The bass thrummed in their chests as Gajeel rhythmically set the pace, allowing the others' guitar parts to melodically mix in to create a rich, smooth sound. Laxus played his golden guitar until it was time for him to begin to sing and he let Gray and Sting continue with the guitar.

" _Guess what, for the record you're the broken one. Tried to sing along but we got stuck. So we turned it over and over again…_ "

He began to play along with the others, his fingers running over the fingerboard, his other hand strumming with the pick. Gajeel filled the ending of the measure with a short drum fill before returning to his previous notes to play the same thing one more time before the chorus while Laxus sang.

" _This will be the last time that I sing this song then I'm never gonna play again. You're not the one I want in my bed. I'm not the song you want in your head. This will be the last time that I sing this song then I'm never gonna play again. You're not the one I want in my bed, but I'm gonna be the song stuck in your head!_ "

Gray let loose with his short guitar solo that led into the second verse, all while Laxus Gajeel continually played in intricate patterns which added to the song's appeal. His eyes wandered over to Levy, who watched them from the table with a pleased look etched into her face. Her head nodded with along with the rhythm.

They went through the last of the second verse and into the chorus again. It was time for Gajeel to shine. The break in the song allowed him to show off a bit as he amped up his skills, creating fast fills for the guitar solos intros and outros.

They quieted their music enough to let Laxus sing part of the chorus above the rest of them, then loudly started again, continuing from where they left off until the end of the song. The five of them were slightly surprised with the reaction when they ended. The crowd clapped and cheered, obviously impressed with their work and talent.

Gray immediately led them into their second song for the night with short strokes on his guitar strings, then Gajeel added the double pedal bits on the bass drum. Laxus' voice rang out.

" _Everybody's looking for love. Oh oh, Ain't that the reason you're at this club. Oh oh. You ain't gonna find a dance with him. No oh. Got a better solution for you girl. Oh oh. "_

The keyboard was added and the bass guitar supplied by Natsu, and Gray pleasantly shocked the audience as his voice growled into the microphone for the dirty vocals.

" _Just leave with me now, say the word and we'll go. I'll be your teacher, I'll show you the ropes. You'll see a side of love you've never known. I can see it going down, going down…"_

Gajeel drummed in a complicated riff intro to lead into the chorus and Laxus came back in with his voice. " _In my head, I see you all over me. In my head, you fulfill my fantasy. In my head, you'll be screaming ohhh. In my head, it's going down. In my head, it's going down. In my head! Yeah!"_

They played through the second verse and the chorus again. Now the crowd was getting into their music. Levy glanced from the band to the crowd closing in to stand in front of the elevated stage. Some held their glasses up while he listened. Levy felt pleased with how tonight was playing out - all as planned. A perfect ending to the night would be if by chance there was a record label scouting for new blood to sign. She could only hope.

Gray, Laxus, and Sting each played their guitar notes, Sting going to the board close to the guitar body, his fingers flying as he played the higher notes at a faster pace than the rest. The audience responded with shouts of "yeahh!".

Gajeel's eyes closed as he shook his head along with the pace of his rhythm. His hands expertly maneuvered the tan drumsticks around the set, quickly bounding from one end to the other. His left hand focused on the snare and high hat beside it, while his right continuously hit the cymbals with force. His right hand then joined the left with a fill, running along all the drums displayed before him. His knees could barely be seen above the tops of the drums, bouncing with the bass rhythm and occasionally both very quickly bounced up and down to create a multi beat with a double pedal.

Laxus sang and Gray growled the lyrics where it was needed. Their stage presence drew in the people below with ease. The blond went along with the women ogling him, his eyebrows rising with some of the lyrics as his hands automatically played his guitar. The girls looked to one another and laughed before their attention went back to the singer.

The song soon ended and the room erupted with loud cheers. Glasses could be heard  _tinking_ together. A few whistled sharply sounded above the din. Gajeel quickly took a sip of his water bottle before he settled in to play the third song.

The night went smoothly. The guys had perfected the songs through rigorous practice in Gajeel's basement. His neighbors had thought it was cool at first, and then the five of them played the same measures over and over to get it right and the newness of the songs quickly wore off. The practice had paid off, landing them gig after gig. And even before their small show ended, people bunched around Levy to buy the items they had made for their band.

Sweat poured from the musicians by the middle of their performance. Hot lights above and below them added heat. At one point, Levy had to flag down one of the bartenders to resupply the band with water in between songs. She easily handled all of the cash transactions for the merchandise and advertised their product while wearing one of their custom made t shirts. It had what she hoped would be their album cover once they recorded; a dark grey shirt with a large goldish green swirled square. In the middle of the square was a cloud of black smoke in the shape of a winged dragon, complete with gold and blue highlights. Their band name was printed near the bottom of the square in an outline of block type letters.

While Levy was watching them and marveling at the amount of people crowding around the stage, a man walked up to her. He wore a simple button up and a silver watch on one wrist. "You are their manager, correct?"

Levy turned to him. She nodded. "Yes, Levy McGarden."

"It's a pleasure to meet you. My name is John," he replied with a smile. He held out his hand and she took it with hers to shake. "They put on one hell of a performance."

Levy studied the man. He wasn't dressed as if he was one to go out on a night drinking. He looked rather professional. For almost being 11:45pm, there was styling gel still keeping his hair in place from earlier in the day.

"Yes, they do a great job."

John nodded and watched the band end their fourth song and prep for their final one for the night. He then turned back to Levy. In his hand was one of her homemade fliers advertising Black Dragon Realm. He held it up and began speaking. "I heard they were playing tonight and wanted to check them out for myself. Very impressive, I must say."

Levy smiled. "Thank you."

"Who writes their material?"

"They all pitch in, but Laxus, the singer, writes most of them."

He nodded again, seemingly answering his own questions. He handed her a card. "I represent Riseforth Records. I was hoping we could all meet sometime soon to begin setting up a recording contract."

Levy's mouth dropped open. She blinked. "A-are you serious?!" She cried above the din. This was perfect! They had been hoping and praying someone would see them and offer. But Riseforth Records?! They were one of the biggest labels out there. And they wanted Black Dragon Realm. "Of course! Of course we will."

She took the card from him, glancing at it before returning to the man. "We are free anytime but next Friday at 6pm, where they'll play at the Yukon Bar & Grill."

He asked loudly over the crowd, leaning closer to Levy so she could hear him. "How does Wednesday at 4pm sound?"

"Great! It sounds great!" Levy beamed happily. She handed him one of her cards so he could contact the band through her. She watched stunned as he left with a long glance at the men on stage. She could hardly wrap her head around it. They would be signing into a contract within a few days. Knowing the guys would be as ecstatic as she was now to hear of it, there would be a huge celebration later at their home at Gajeel's house for sure.

The music ended and Laxus took a drink of his water, listening as the crowd cheered. He waited until it had died down a little. "Thank you everyone. It's been an absolute pleasure to be here tonight and play. We have one more for you. Before we play, I'd like to take a moment to introduce you to the band members. I'm Laxus. There's Gray, one of our guitarists, Sting, Natsu on the keyboard, and Gajeel, our awesome drummer."

Gajeel quickly played a little on the drums to testify to Laxus' accolade of himself, as the others had done as well. Their personalities made everyone like them on the spot.

"If you like us and want some more, be sure to visit the Lovely Levy before we leave and purchase a T shirt or hoodie, so you can take us with ya wherever you go." Laxus concluded with a chuckle before readying for the last song.

Everyone's positive reactions added to the satisfying atmosphere on stage. The guys were comfortable and confident in their abilities and put on a great last song performance. Before the song began, Levy received one last push from the some of the crowd who had yet to get buy the merchandise presented on display. The money pouch on the chair beside her was overflowing. They were doing very well.

The last one ended with insane guitar solos and a nice rolling drum rift by Gajeel. Laxus was breathing heavy from his singing as he spoke into the mic. "Thank you everybody, and goodnight!"

The crowd continued to cheer as Gajeel stood up and stretched from sitting the whole time. He took a large drink of his water. Laxus set his guitar gently down on the stage and began to wind up the cord to the mic. In a matter of minutes, they all had their instruments zipped up in their cases and the extra equipment packed up to be taken out to the van they used for their gigs.

Levy helped the last person waiting in line to purchase a shirt, and stuffed the cash in the money pouch. She glanced up at the stage, seeing some of the crowd mingling with the band members. She hurriedly boxed the rest of the items still displayed and carried it with her to the stage.

Gray was showing a few people who had asked his guitar. He smiled as they spoke to him. Natsu was still breaking down the keyboard stand and Sting put Natsu's guitar back into its case for him. Gajeel loudly tapped his drumsticks against the music stand in a complicated rhythm. He saw Levy carrying the box. Stuffing the drumsticks into his back pocket, he took the box to relieve her of its weight. He narrowed his eyes when he realized she looked happier than usual.

"Great, great job up there tonight!" She cried cheerfully.

"You always say we're great." Laxus replied, he slung his instrument case over his shoulder with the strap.

"I mean it. You sounded great, you all looked great. We made a lot in sales too."

"Why are you so hyped? Aren't you usually dragging around this time?" Gajeel asked suspiciously. He shifted the box in his hands.

"She probably bought one of those fruity drinks from the bar," Sting offered lightly. He grinned at her reaction.

"Are you serious? I can't drink on the job. Plus I wouldn't do that anyways," Levy scrunched her nose. She couldn't handle a lot of alcoholic drinks; her stomach would kill her after one or two, depending on the make. She was bubbling from the surprising encounter with the label representative, which she kept to herself. "Hurry and pack it all up. I want to get back home."

"You all heard her," Gajeel stated with a huge smirk on his face. "Hurry the fuck up 'cause she's tired."

"I did not mean that!" Levy said sternly. She knew the guys were giving her a hard time because they liked her. She ran their marketing and bookings. They wouldn't have gotten very far without her help and guidance. Their manager was very appreciated. Even if they didn't show it traditionally.

Laxus pinched Gray hard in the butt as he walked past carrying his equipment. "Come on, or we'll leave you behind," he called back lazily.

Gray jumped and scowled as he felt the pinch. He pressed his hand to the seat of his jeans. "Why the fuck do you do that?! And in public?!"

"For your reaction. It's funny!"

"Asshole," Gray muttered and collected his things.

Soon they had all of their things packed away in the van. The five of them climbed in and waited for Levy to collect their fee from the Tavern's management. Laxus sat in the driver's seat, with Gajeel behind him and Gray beside him. The other two always sat in the back. Levy demanded the front passenger seat, as sometimes smells would erupt from the back. She loved having the automated windows in case it happened.

It was almost 12:30am when she opened the passenger door to climb in. She sighed as her rear settled into the seat. "Ah. It's been a long night."

"What's the verdict?" Laxus asked her, motioning back towards the establishment with his head.

"They liked you a lot. The manager told me you guys always have a spot on their mic nights."

"Awesome." His lips spread into a smile. He pulled out of the parking space and headed out on the main road.

It took them a half hour to drive back to their town. Everyone was silent. It was late and they were feeling it, especially after the energy they spent practicing before and then during the performance. Levy let her head tilt back on the headrest. She wanted to tell them about the exciting news she had, but she wanted to wait until they were home.

They shared a house. All five of them. Levy still thought she had signed her life away when she moved in with them. But Gajeel's house was large enough for all of them to have their own rooms. All pooled their money for rent, groceries, and bills, and it made it easier for them to coordinate their schedules. She figured when they did sign onto a label, they'd be on the road more often than not.

Laxus pulled the van up into the drive. The guys brought in all of their equipment in two trips. While they did, Levy sat at the large kitchen table and counted the money they made with sales. She wrote down all the information and calculated it into their expenses. This time they made more money than breaking even. She was very pleased.

"Looks good then." Gajeel commented to her as he placed a hand on the back of her chair, watching her write down numbers.

"Very good." She nodded. "We made a small profit on top of expenses."

"Hell yeah."

She stifled a yawn, but continued to write down the things she would need to record anyways if she put it off for later. When she was done, he put the money back into the pouch and placed it with the box of merchandise.

In the living room, she found the guys had brought food from the kitchen and were digging in before heading to bed. They were lounging casually on the long brown couch that took up half the room and were talkative despite all of them being on the edge of sleepiness. Now was a good time as any, she supposed.

"I have some more good news," She said clearly, leaning on door frame leading into living room. They looked up expectantly as they ate. Gajeel stood to the side sipping from a drinking glass.

She took a deep breath. "While you were performing, a representative from Riseforth Records came up to me and he loved your sound and look so much that he wants to sign you to the label."

"What! That's huge!" Gray exclaimed, his eyes wide. Natsu nodded with smile threatening to drop the food in his mouth. Laxus' arm shot up in the air and he made a gleeful sound with his mouth, while Sting sat back against the couch with a dazed expression.

"It's fucking fantastic," Gajeel said, and in his excitement, leaned around to kiss Levy's cheek. She laughed, feeling good about telling them before bedtime.

"I thought you might be happy. We're meeting with them Wednesday at 3pm. I'm so excited and so proud. You've all worked so hard to get where you are." She turned to leave them to head to her bedroom, kicking off her shoes. "You guys do what you want, I'm going to bed. I'm so tired."

Gajeel smirked as she yawned again. "See? What did I tell ya."

"Shut up," she said sleepily, but smiled. She loved the band. She had put about as much if not more time and effort into making them big. Black Dragon Realm was as much hers as it was theirs. "Goodnight boys. I'll see you in the morning."

Gray turned the television on, telling Sting who was standing to sit down or go to bed, as he was blocking the screen. As Levy started up the stairs, Gajeel watched her. He wasn't that tired, but he didn't feel like hanging out the with others. He wanted to spend more time with Levy. It was something he couldn't shake. Settling for seeing her in the morning, he quickly drained his glass and headed upstairs to his own room.

His room had drum posters all over the walls. A pack of wooden drumsticks that he hadn't had to open sat on the dresser. He absentmindedly plugged his phone into the wall to charge. Changing out of his clothes, he walked over to shut the door. Across the hall, he saw Levy's door was wide open.

She sat on her bed in a pair of shorts and a tank top, putting lotion on her arms and legs. It took Gajeel more effort to pull his eyes away from her and close his door. He couldn't understand why he was feeling that way for her when there had never been any prior feelings. He had tried fighting it for so long, but it seemed like his emotions were getting the better of him. Though maybe it was the good news they had just received.

Settling on his bed, he grabbed his acoustic guitar from its stand by the nightstand and began to play the notes he had had in mind for a new song, all while thinking of the woman across the hall.

 


	3. Chapter 2 - Shit and Sign

 

 

 **AN** : I have no idea how signing to a recording label works. Just sayin'. Lol.

**Chapter 2 - Shit and Sign**

Gajeel awoke to the sunlight on his face from the open window. Birds loudly chirped outside in the tree. He drug himself up from the mattress to shut the window. It silenced the birds, but when he laid back down, the sunlight continued to stream inside. Directly on his bed. He now had regrets in breaking the pull string of his blinds; they were stuck all bunched together at the top.

He sat up. Someone was already up and had their guitar out downstairs. The crack of an amp whistled through the house. Gajeel checked the time on his phone before pulling on his shorts.

The door across the hall was left open. There was a laundry basket by the doorway full of girly materials. The floor was spotless; Levy was cleaner than the rest of them. She emerged from the bathroom with some towels bunched in her arms. He watched her throw them with the rest. "You goin' to work?"

She turned to him. "Not today. You?"

"Nope. I thought you were scheduled?"

"I was, but I asked Lucy to switch shifts." Not knowing what she was doing, she bent over in front of him to pick up the full basket.

His red eyes followed her as she began her descent down the steps to the main level. He then closely followed her down. His gaze wandered down from her ponytail to the seat of her pink Soffe shorts.

Levy was gorgeous but she had always been one of the guys. He still wandered why she accepted the job as band manager. It hadn't exactly been paying off as a career, even when a label representative sought them out. When they had told her she was hired, she had moved into the house despite the guy to girl ratio. None of them had hit on her, as all of them at one point in time had had significant others -that obviously hadn't worked out. And they all viewed her differently from the very beginning. She was essentially a co-worker. Or rather a boss.

She had made that clear. In the last year, Gajeel had never once seen Levy bring home a man or go on a date. He wasn't sure if she was even in the dating scene. She had never shown any interest of any of them either. The small woman was serious with an all-work mentality.

A guitar riff blared through the house before they reached the last step. She split right towards the washing machine next to the back door. Gajeel looked to his left into the large living room as he took the last stair. Gray sat on the couch with his foot on the coffee table. His blue guitar nestled on his lap, he focused on the television screen as his fingers ran over the fretboard in a pattern he obviously knew from memory. It was the melody of one of their old songs.

"Where's Natsu?" Gajeel asked through a yawn. His eyes skimmed over the various empty cans from the previous night. No one had cleaned up after their intense game of cards. Levy of course would take it upon herself to do it despite having no association with it.

"He's out working."

Gajeel smirked and joked, "The one corner today?"

His jest made Gray snort with a chuckle. "The same one. They get a lot of business on that street apparently."

Gajeel shook his head. "He doesn't have to keep that job. There's other places hiring. I'm surprised he hasn't quit yet."

"Well, the thing is," Gray laid his hand flat on the strings, silencing his instrument. "Natsu likes it. He couldn't care less who sees him out there. It's a little degrading if you ask me." His fingers picked up where he had left off on the strings, resuming the melody as if he hadn't paused.

His phone vibrated on the end table beside him. He again silenced his guitar to pick it up. A chuckle escaped him and turned the screen towards Gajeel. "Speaking of," he said with a smirk.

It was a media message from Laxus. It read: 'I found our best little hooker on my way home' and a picture was attached. It was taken from a red light of a corner at a busy intersection. Natsu stood by the metal light pole in the grass, dressed in an inflatable guitar costume holding a large sign for the music store where he was employed.

Gajeel took one look and began laughing. "That's one good looking son of a bitch."

"Right."

The sound of the washer lid closing caused Gajeel to look in that direction. He casually turned to Gray. "Don't let Levy see you with your foot on the furniture."

Gray shook his head as his concentration faltered and one of his fingers slipped off the last string. He promptly took his socked-foot of the wooden edge as Levy appeared in the doorway.

"Anyone need laundry done?"

Both men shook their heads.

Levy narrowed her eyes. "Mhm…" She knew there was more dirty clothing lying in their rooms than clean. But instead of voicing her opinion, she turned to look at the work schedules pinned to the fridge under various magnets.

She sidestepped when Gajeel came up behind her to open the door. The cool air seeped out onto the hardwood floor. He quickly took a large gulp of orange juice from the carton.

"Laxus comes home soon, Natsu at 1:30. They're the only ones working right now? Where's Sting?" Levy asked to no one in particular. She placed her fingers on her chin as she gazed on the different work schedules.

"He said something about a girl," Gajeel voiced. He tilted the orange juice for another chug.

"This morning?"

He shook his head. "No, last night." He arched an eyebrow after reading Sting's schedule for that day. He didn't have to go into work. That kid was luckier than the rest of them, in more ways than one.

Levy made a noise with her mouth. "He better be here and ready to leave."

Gajeel quickly put the carton back and closed the appliance door, sealing the cool air up again. He understood. It was Wednesday; no one needed reminding. "I'm sure he'll be back before we need to leave."

Levy gave him a level look. "He was supposed to be here already. No one told me he was staying somewhere else."

"So what's the problem?" He put his hands on his hips.

"It was his turn to do lunch. Laxus and Natsu will have eaten at work, but that leaves us four. Or three…"

"I'll go pick up something," he offered with a shrug. He honestly didn't want to, but Levy had asked and had been let down.

Her hazel eyes lit up. "Really? I was going to do it myself."

Gajeel left to grab a shirt from the clean laundry and his shoes. "You want anything specific?"

"Yes," she hurried after him. "I'll just go with you."

He threw on his black Vans and headed out the door after Levy slid past him. "I'll drive," Gajeel called and caught the keys she tossed to him.

They drove down the street with the A/C on full. It was nearing the end of May and the days were growing hotter. With their label signing that afternoon, they all planned on celebrating with a cookout the same evening. That Friday night they had their last headlining gig for the spring at the Yukon a few towns away. It was a great end to a new and exciting beginning. None of them knew what to expect, only that they would finally record an album.

"Where should I go?" He asked. He was stopped behind a line of cars at a light.

"Hmm…" Levy hummed, her eyes scanned the establishments signs along the road. "Would Gray like chicken?"

He snorted. "He'd eat anything edible."

"Ok…"

"So Lee's then?" Gajeel switched on his turn signal. He glanced over to her when there wasn't an answer. Her lips were pursed.

"You guys can get that. I want something lighter."

Gajeel struggled to rein in his sigh and turned contently to her when they stopped. He wasn't frustrated in the slightest; he knew Levy well enough to expect she wouldn't want fried chicken. She had been thinking of them first. Like a mother, she tended to the band members first before her own needs.

"Alright. Tell me where to after." He guided the truck into the drive-thru to order. He tried to hide his smile as he waited on the car before him. The woman beside him took care of everyone else with no thought to herself. It made Gajeel's warm, tingling feelings for her grow even more. Levy was an example for him and the others to follow. She was selfless.

"What?" Levy suddenly asked when she saw him.

It caused him to quickly glance away. He made a slight face and shook his head once. "Nothing."

"No, what?" She asked again in a giggle. "Tell me."

"Nothing to tell." He looked her in the eye.

She poked him in the side, her fingers grazing the skin of his torso showing in the wide cut-off sleeve. The muscles there were taut under the smooth tanned skin. She quickly pulled back, aware of just what she had touched. Her eyes slowly shifted from his side to his face.

"Tell me," she said again and then smiled, showing her white teeth.

It hurt Gajeel to see her like that; extremely beautiful and happy-go-lucky, and knowing he'd never he able to hold her like he wanted to. Talk with her like he wished he could. Or kiss those lips that spoke his name. He gazed at her while the ache pulled at his chest.

She was off limits.

The worker in the window handed them their food and Gajeel used it as an excuse to let her demand go unheeded. He gave Levy the brown paper sack and headed for the main roads. "Where to, Boss?"

Levy's unanswered question vanished as she had to hurry to decide what to eat. She gazed out the window. "Turn here."

Gajeel frowned as he did so. "This is a burger joint."

"They have good salads too," Levy argued.

When they had their lunch together, they made their way back to the house. Gajeel carried it all, letting Levy go inside first. Cool air hit them, an instant relief to the outside humidity. Gray was still where they left him, only he was now watching tv. His guitar was laying on the couch beside him.

Gajeel set their food on the coffee table, but was too slow to shove Gray's feet off before Levy saw it. "Gray!" She cried. She smacked his socks with her hand. "How many times do I have to yell at you for this?!"

Gajeel sat on the other side of the couch to eat. In surprise to Levy's sudden outburst, Gray pulled his legs back. "What!"

She took her container of salad out of the bag, which was beside where his feet had been. "I don't want to smell stinky feet while I'm eating."

"I told you, man," Gajeel commented with a full mouth. He snatched the remote from Gray to change the channel.

* * *

Laxus honked the horn again. He let out a frustrated sigh. "Damn. What's takin' him so long?"

"We'll be ok," Gray stated. He looked up at the rearview mirror to see Laxus' blue eyes staring back at him. "Levy called ahead."

Levy nodded, checking her watch. "But still, if we don't leave soon, we'll be overly late… I thought he said he just forgot something."

No one said anything. They knew him well. If it was what they thought it was… Everyone sort of looked at each other or out the window at the street, wishing they were already on the road. It was an awkward silence. The minutes ticked by.

"I-is he ok?" Natsu finally broke the quiet. His voice was coated with concern.

"Knowing his habits, no," Sting replied with a laugh. He scratched his head and looked down at his lap when Levy gave him a look from the front passenger seat.

"I'll go get him." Levy unbuckled her seatbelt and opened the door.

Laxus turned towards her. His blue eyes were serious. "I wouldn't. Call him first."

"But-" She began, but was cut off before she could slid out of the van. Her fingers touched her pocketed phone through her jeans.

"Trust me." He placed his hand back on the wheel, then glanced up at the front door again and rolled his eyes. "Finally…" He turned the keys in the ignition to start up the van.

Gajeel emerged from the house and shut the door behind him. He jogged to the open van door and hopped inside, quickly strapping in while Laxus pulled out onto the street. "Sorry."

Laxus growled. "Yea… I'm sure. You better not make us late to our own signing."

"You alright?" Gray asked with a chuckle. He looked from the window next to him to the man sitting to his right.

Gajeel nodded. He rubbed his stomach. "Yep. This time."

Sting laughed from the farthest back seat beside Natsu. "Levy was about to come get you."

A slight red tint appeared on Gajeel's cheeks. "I'm glad someone stopped her. It was bad."

The van snickered as the men reacted to the implied statement. Levy frowned and turned around in her seat to face him. "What do you mean? What happened?"

Before the small issue could be addressed, Sting loudly announced, "We're late 'cause Gajeel took a huge shit."

The moment the last word slipped from his mouth, Gajeel unbuckled his belt and was reaching behind the seat to lay hands on the blond, growling as he did. "You stupid ass-"

He struck Sting in the shoulder, but the younger man just kept laughing and shrugged it off.

"You should lay off the spicy sauce from now on," Gray commented with a smirk. "That's gotta be hell on your digestive tract."

"It is. But I like my food hot."

"Do you also like fiery shits?"

"Your poor asshole-" Natsu started in.

"Guys," Levy interrupted. She turned around to face the front with a look of disgust."Can we please change the subject?"

"Come on, Lev. Everyone poops."

"Everyone but you."

"Everyone but Levy. We all know women don't do that shit."

More laughter erupted from the back passenger seats. She fought the pull on her lips at the comments made. Despite the topics that frequently came up, she loved when the guys all got along. It was all light-hearted and in good fun. It was a family she was glad she had.

"Ok guys," Levy said, though the laugh was trying to slip out with her words. "No poop jokes while we're at the studio. It's all professionalism from the moment we exit the van."

"Right," Laxus said. "And then on the way home, we make a pit stop at the store for more toilet paper and bathroom spray."

That caused more snickers and giggles. Levy took a deep breath. Her fingers found her forehead. The boys had better behave. They all had careers on the line.

By the time they arrived at Riseforth Records' company building, the lot of them were itching to leave the van to stretch their muscles. Levy led the way, reminding them to make a good impression. She caught Gajeel's stare and smiled. He took a few hurried steps to open the door for her and the others.

The building was plain on the outside, a lay of sandy-beige bricks with grey trim. Inside however, was completely different. The front room was an impressive reception and waiting area with pinkish glitter- marble flooring. Important walkways had black rugs. The walls were covered with posters of past albums the company had produced.

The reception desk was a large half circle of the same pink marble facing the front entry. A woman was seated behind it, only the top half of her face could be seen until she sat up in her chair. She smiled. "Hello, can I help you?"

"Um, hi. My name is Levy. We're here to see one of your representatives," Levy spoke up and handed the woman the card she had been given when the band last performed.

The woman nodded. "John told me you would be coming. I'll let him know you're here." She picked up the phone next to her and pushed a button.

Levy turned to see Laxus mouth something to the others. She felt a presence next to her on the opposite side and glanced over to see a hand on her shoulder. Gajeel gently squeezed and gave her a small smile. She could tell he was excited.

The woman hung up the phone. "He'll be right out."

"Ok, thank you," Levy said. She could feel the emotions of the men behind her as if they were her own. Excitement. Nervousness. Happiness.

Almost as soon as the reception woman picked up the phone to make a call, the hallway door behind her opened. The same man Levy had met gazed at them with a smooth smile. His crisp white button up and tan slacks made him seem more than important.

"Miss McGarden. It's good to see you and the band again. Come with me, please."

They followed through the door, all casting wide eyes to the decorated album-covered walls. They entered a room with a large table and chairs. It was one of their conference rooms. A lawyer for the company rose from his chair to shake each one of their hands, just as John had done. After they were seated, John spoke.

"I'm glad you could come here today. As I have told your manager, I do scouting for potential clients and when I saw the flier for Black Dragon Realm, I had to come see your performance for myself. It was what moved me to contact Miss McGarden." He gave her sizeable smile. His eyes lingered on her for a moment too long; Gajeel's red eyes slightly narrowed.

The representative went on, turning to the band members, grabbing a sheet of paper from his stack, poised to write. "I realize I don't know your names."

Laxus cleared his throat, looking down the line of his friends before bringing his eyes to John. "I'm Laxus Dreyar, and I'm clean vocals and guitar."

Gajeel went after him, staring hard at the man. There was something he didn't like about the man. "Gajeel Redfox, one bad-ass drummer."

John chuckled while wrote down the information. He was upbeat and receptive to their words. After he told them the initial up-front formalities, he was handed the record label contract from the lawyer. "This is the official contract you will sign to record on our label. We will get to that shortly. But first, my boss would like to hear from you. See what you can put out on the spot."

No one moved. All eyes froze on the man.

"You mean… right now," Gray supplied. He tapped his finger on the table once.

"Yes, and with our instruments. Just to give my boss a taste of what you are and for the recording crew of what they will be working with. Of course you can use your own once we've set a starting date. Trust me, there has been reason for this step."

Levy could sense the surprise in her boys. She spoke up with an upbeat tone. "I think that's great. It gives you guys a chance to show off, right?"

Catching her glance, Gajeel took a deep breath. "Right." He stood up and the others followed suit.

"Where you want us?" Laxus asked.

They were led to a maroon colored room. Levy and the lawyer entered a small booth-like room where they could watch, which was also where the recording crew manned the equipment and soundboard. The wall above the recording equipment was made of glass. Levy saw everything the group did once they picked out their instruments.

While the other as tested their guitars, Gajeel sat behind the large, elaborate drum set. He gripped the drumsticks and gazed at the sight before him. The kit was complete with even more cymbals and parts to it than his own. He took a closed mouth breath played a simple beat.

He altered it to add a double pedal rhythm and more cymbals. He grabbed the crash cymbal with two fingers to silence it. The smile on his face was one that from the recording room, Levy couldn't help but match.

Gray strummed the plain black guitar a few times to get a feel for it. "What song should we do?"

"Can we do anything?" Laxus turned to John, who was still in the room in case they needed anything else.

"Anything. Covers, originals, public domain, whatever you decide on. Once my boss arrives, you can start." John checked his watch. He started to leave the room. "We can talk through the mics," he motioned to the microphones hanging from the ceiling.

"What you think?" Laxus asked Sting.

"I'm down for whatever."

Natsu nodded his agreement, standing behind the keyboard with a black bass guitar strapped around his shoulder.

They didn't have time to keep thinking, as John's boss appeared in the doorway behind the soundboard. He was dressed in a black business suit looking very professional. He shook Levy's hand and then turned to John, who stood beside her.

"What are we playing?" Gajeel asked with concern. His feet hit the bass pedals in anticipation. The surge of sound made them turn around. Levy gave them an excited smile.

None of them knew what song best showcased their art. Whenever someone suggested something, it was rejected. Frustration was plain on their faces and in the way they spoke to each other. Laxus glanced at the glass, seeing the boss look at the clock on the wall.

Levy saw it too. She had been wondering which song they'd play. Each time they brought up one she thought sounded great, they discarded it. There was a few they hadn't thought of yet. She frowned, then leaned into one of the mics on her end. "Why don't you play Fate?"

Gajeel was immediately poised to perform it. Why hadn't he thought of that? It was one of their old ones. He looked to Laxus, ready to go. He nodded and motioned to the others, and they prepared themselves. On the count of Gajeel's sticks, they began.

Laxus played a few single notes on his guitar in two measures, with Sting adding a few of his own, before the others joined in. Gajeel's burst of drumming rang through the room along with Natsu's bass and Gray's guitar. He added some flare to his drumming riffs with both bass pedals and went back to a single one when the guitars prepared for the first verse.

" _Am I meant to be something,_ " Laxus sang into the mic hanging overhead. He strummed his guitar and let the sound go for a minute before repeating it again, all while the other guitars played their own notes for the melody and harmony. " _Is this the song I'm supposed to sing?_ "

Gray added his singing voice to Laxus' for the next line. " _These questions need answers._ "

The next verse was all Gray, who instead of singing it, he changed his voice into a loud growl. " _Was my life already scripted? If I need to can I change the words?_ "

While he was still growling out the last word, Laxus started singing, " _These questions need answers._ "

They both focused on their guitars for a measure, and Gajeel played a fast, double-pedal riff going into the chorus. Again they sang in unison. " _Are we alone? Are we in control? Can we choose to play a different role? Can we change the grave that was dug for us, or is this the only path to take?_ "

The musicians played the same intro into the first verse with some extra, added flare to make the sound just a tiny bit different from the beginning and began the second verse.

John's boss nodded along with it as he watched and listened to their sound that came through from the soundboard; it was what they would sound like on the radio. He turned to look at Levy. "Is this an original song of theirs?"

"Yes sir," she responded pleasantly. She smiled. "They write their own stuff. Laxus-" she pointed. "-is the one who writes most of them."

"How long have you been their manager?"

"About a year."

"She made their advertising fliers," John added and handed his boss the homemade poster. There was a gold and blue highlighted black dragon in the center. The black-edged gold, laminated cardstock was classy, with large wording when necessary to focus on the band name and of what venue where they would be for the Friday night headlining.

"This is well done." He looked up from the poster and watched the men play the instruments, noting their energy and general presence. Imagining them on a large stage was not hard to do; they were all at ease with their talents and the music's spirit seemed to effortlessly pour from their beings. It was just as a part of them as it was natural to breathe.

"Was there a crowd?" He asked Levy, slightly holding up the paper in his hands. And she knew what he was referring to.

"At first, there wasn't really a crowd. As they began playing every Friday night at various places, their reputation grew. It was maybe two or three months. The last few places we played, there were larger ones."

John added his two cents, doing his best to advocate for the band. He told him of the line of people wanting to purchase merchandise that Levy had smoothly worked through by herself. "She could have sold more had there been more to sell and another to help," he finished.

"We?" The boss man looked at Levy. His stare was intimidating, but she only nodded.

"I do my best to help where it's needed. They know I am just as much a part of the band as they are. I am essential to its survival. The success of that flier says so."

He looked it over once more, then looked up at the group in the other room still playing, nearing the end of their song. He nodded again. "Good find, John. I'm impressed," he said, then turned to Levy. "And with your art and apparent managing skill set as well."

She beamed, her eyes squinting. "Thank you."

The boss man handed the flier back to his employee. "Sign them on." He waved his hand in the air twice at the group in the other room as he opened the door and left.

Levy's hands shot up from her sides to clench into fists by her cheeks, showing her teeth as a huge smile erupted. She fought the squeal that threatened to break loose from her throat. John's lips slid up and into his face at her reaction and gave her a high five.

The band finished their song. Gajeel wiped his naked, sweaty brow his the back of his hand. It felt strange to play while not wearing his signature bandana. He stood up, putting the drumsticks back in the bag beside the stool. One look at Levy said everything. It was the happiest he had seen her in a while.

Laxus carried the guitar back to where he found it and leaned over towards Gajeel for a quick hand grip. His blond hair had the beginning of sweat glistening from underneath on his skin. "He like it?" He asked with a rush of breath.

"I think he did," Gray stated. He indicated to Levy, who was giving them all kinds of encouraging gestures, including two thumbs up.

"That good, huh," Gajeel smirked.

"Yes, that good!" Levy excitedly supplied, leaning towards the mic. She exited the room following John and the guys did the same, meeting the two of them in the hall on their way to the conference room, where they each received a bottle of water.

Again they were seated around the table. They were given the fat stack of paper that made up their contract with Riseforth. With the lawyer present, John explained most of it in detail while they followed along. They were given a moment to read through the bit above the signature lines before they signed their names.

"What about a manager? It says here one will be assigned to us," Gajeel said. He gestured to Levy on the other side of the table. "We already have one."

John didn't skip a beat. "One would be assigned had you not already had one. And a very good one, in my opinion. Enough to draw my attention."

His words seemed to fluster Levy. She smiled and thanked him, ducking her head down shyly. Gajeel's eyes shifted from Levy to the smooth-talker across from him. The way the man looked at Levy… it was all Gajeel could do not to shove the contract back at him after he lifted the pen tip from his name on the line.

After the rest of them signed their names, John took back the contract and gave it to the lawyer, who signed it where it was needed. John looked at them. "You'll be sent a copy of the contract after the paperwork has gone through and been finalized. After that, we can set up a time each week to start recording. Everything else will be decided after we've finished with the songs."

"Everything else?" Levy asked.

"You eventually want to go on tour, I'm assuming? To do that, we will need to supply you with a small set-up crew and a bus. But as I said, we'll get to that. It all depends on how well you do with the first album."

The guys laughed and high-fived each other. Their long awaited dreams were finally coming true. Although it would be awhile before they were able to tour around the nation, it was definitely something that could be waited for, however impatient they were for it. One step at a time.

They unofficially had music careers.

John eyeballed Levy. "If you were interested, I thought maybe you would want to work on the album art. You've got an eye for it. You can send in your sketches to the office here and we'll work on them when we get the photographer in for the photo shoots."

Some red crept in on her face to settle on her upper cheeks. "Oh, that would be fantastic, thank you. I've had a few designs in mind actually."

"Great!" John stood up and extended his hand, which she took for a handshake. "I'll look forward to it."

Gajeel frowned and made a slight face, silently mimicking the man's words. He straightened up when the man turned to the band members to shake their hands as well.

John glanced to all of them. "Welcome to Riseforth Records."


	4. Hearts Alike

**AN** : I love music. I thought Gajeel would too. This is an all new Gajevy story. It's going to be a little different than my last one. I will have added an artist list and songs they do that are similar to what I believe Gajeel's band would be into. If you haven't already, check out my other Gajevy multi-chapter stories,  _Fighting Redfox_ and  _What About Now_. I have Gajevy one shots as well.

 **Storyline** : [AU] "Black Dragon Realm" (BDR) is hot on the up and coming list - and they're coming to your city! Gajeel and his bandmates have struck gold on a record deal and their manager sets the sails. When a band member decides to leave for good, they fear they may have to pull on the plug on their new-found dreams. None of them ever expected just who would save their metal-rocking music careers.

*Rated Mature - There is strong use of language, drug usage, minor violence, some sexual situations, and a lot of humor. Reader discretion is advised.

*Credit is due to  **JadeOccelot**  for helping me plan.

*I do not own any of the pictures or other media.

*I do not own any of Fairy Tail - that's all Hiro Mashima.

* * *

 **AN** : This is a longer chapter. There could be grammar errors.

**_Chapter 3 - Hearts Alike_ **

Thick, white smoke rolled out from the loaded grill as Gajeel opened the shiny domed lid. He flipped the burgers and turned the hot dogs over the flames and transporting the finished food from the aluminum foil to the plate Sting held at the ready.

"How much longer?" Sting asked, still watching the cooking food.

Gajeel took a quick swig from the beer bottle pinched between his fingers before answering. "A few minutes. Go tell the others."

The young blond turned and walked back into the house. A small breeze rushed through Gajeel's black locks. He squinted as it blew the smoke into his eyes. The whole day the weather had been mildly hot, now the sun was disappearing behind a mass of light grey clouds. The mixture of heat and the coming cold front would quickly turn into a thunderstorm for the evening and into the night.

He loved storms. When he could, he preferred to sit out on the front porch swing to watch the weather roll through. A fierce force of nature, not caring at all when or where it unleashed its fury. It sort of reminded him of his temper, though that was something he had been working on. It wasn't perfect, but it was better.

He took a breath and glanced up to see his reflection in the back window. The picture on his black t-shirt was blurred in the glass. His eyes saw past the reflection and he could see inside the kitchen. Levy's back was to him while she manned the stove top. Her hair was pulled up, but strands escaped the rest near her ears.

She turned around carrying the steaming pot by the handles, walking towards the window to drain the noodles at the sink. Gajeel instinctively looked away, down at the drink in his hands, and couldn't help but to look again.

Levy handed the drained pasta to Laxus so he could add the rest of the ingredients. While she wiped her hands on a dishtowel, her eyes flickered to the window. She gave Gajeel a mousy smile before she turned around again.

The screen door slamming pulled him from his trance. Sting had come back out with another plate for the rest of the food. With the grill now empty, Gajeel carefully turned off the propane and closed the lid; he'd clean up later.

He about bumped into Levy as he blindly took a step towards the house. Raising his arm, he saved his beer and Levy from accidentally getting some of it on her.

"Oh, sorry," she said breathlessly, reaching up to briefly touch his chest to steady herself. Her eyes again flickered to the white sky above. "Do you think it's alright to eat out here? It looks like it'll rain."

He grunted. "I am, but you do want you want. Better make it soon if you do. The temperature is dropping."

"A storm's coming in?"

"Yep." He saw the flash of unease cross her face as he walked around her to the outside table. She didn't mind rain. A good rain was always a refreshing thing. It was the thunder and lightening she didn't like.

She did an about-face and watched him grab another beer from the cooler and sit down at the head of the table. With another quick glance to the sky, she quickly sat down between Gajeel and Laxus as they all started to fill their plates. Paper plates -as no one really wanted to do the dishes- but full plates nonetheless. After a toast to the signing and new record deal, they dug in.

Levy listened to the random conversation as she ate, not saying too much as she steadily filled her belly with the delicious meal they had all chipped in to create. She tried to ignore the flinging of "Texas Ranger beans" as Natsu called them, seeing the saucy beans fly from the end of his spoon as he told a story with his hands. They landed a few feet away onto the porch.

"Whoa there, killer," Laxus said after taking a bite of his cheeseburger. "Food goes in your mouth."

"Says the one who fell asleep with a popcorn on his chest." Natsu loaded his spoon again.

"It was one time," Laxus argued with a frown, cheeking his food so he could talk. He thought he lived it down, the time he drank too much at a Superbowl party and hogged the popcorn bowl until he had apparently passed out. And in the middle of bringing a handful to his mouth.

Gajeel put down his fork to pick up his beer bottle. He glanced at Laxus, trying not to smirk. "One time too many. You're lucky they didn't take a picture."

"Damn, I shoulda. I need to get one as payback for the picture of me working that corner."

Sting snorted with the humor he found in that statement. "I wish you'd stop saying that." Gajeel glanced at the blond kid sitting to his left, moving his bottle to gently clank against the drinking glass in agreement.

"I think we all have times where we mess up," Levy finally voiced. She looked between them all. Her hand rubbed her arm to ward off the slowly dropping temperature.

The breeze picked up a little, sending an unused napkin up into the air to land in Gray's food. He paused in mid chew to pick it off, but another gush of air broke it loose from his fingers and it plastered itself to his face.

Natsu saw it and without warning, immediately spit out the mouthful of water he had been about to swallow, spraying Gray, Laxus, and the plate of hot dogs with a water and spital combination. He laughed, hunched over in his seat at the incident before Gray could pull the napkin off, coughing from the surprise.

"Natsu, you idiot!" Gray growled, using the napkin that had been in his face to wipe the water from his arms.

"I'm sorry, I'm s-sorry," Natsu said through his chortle. "It's not every day that napkins attack."

She tried not to, but Levy let out a small giggle at his joke. Her fingers covered her lips as she sensed Laxus' irritation. Wiping his arm with his own napkin, Laxus shook his head, breathing hard through his nose.

"So does anyone want some oreo pie?" Levy suddenly asked. She stood up to take her plate inside.

"I'll help," Sting offered.

Before following Sting, Levy turned to Gajeel. "Can I take that for you?"

He let her take his empty plate. His eyes landed on her phone she had left. Aware of the others talking, he risked a glance in the direction of the door. She kicked it open and walked into the kitchen.

He sat back in his cushioned chair, relaxed as he had two beers in his system. The whole spital incident had no affect on him. Their usual bickering was more amusing than it was annoying. He looked up as he felt something wet on his shoulder.

The white sky had turned grey, and the clouds were well on their way over the neighborhood. Another fat drop fell on his face. He sat up. Laxus had felt one too. The four of them filed into the house single file, each carrying the food that had been outside.

Gray was the last to come in. He turned to look behind him and whistled. The clouds had let loose their floodgates. "It's already raining pretty hard."

There was a female gasp and then an "Oh no!".

Gajeel's head snapped in Levy's direction, still holding the bowl of macaroni. Red eyes searched her body. "What's wrong?"

She stood against the sink, leaning as she looked out into the backyard. "My phone is out there!"

Immediately relaxing, Gajeel breathed. He set the bowl on the counter next to the foil to cover it. "I grabbed it. It's in my shorts pocket."

"Oh. Thank you, Gajeel," she said turning. She smiled and slid back to the opposite side of the kitchen to finish cutting slices into the dark brown pie. "Do you want a piece?"

 _A piece of that ass, yea_ , he thought automatically. He pursed his lips at the stray thought, aware that Sting was still in the room putting the leftovers into the fridge. Instead, he nodded, taking a plate from her with a "thanks".

"Gajeel?" Levy asked sheepishly. She placed the serving utensils on the counter.

"Yea?" He halted when she came up to him.

His heart leaped from his chest when he felt her hands on his waist. The sweet dessert in his mouth threatened to choke him, as he found it difficult to draw in a complete breath. The sensation of her long, tiny fingers touching him through his clothing sent him chills.

She gazed up at him. "My phone…"

"Oh, right." He reached down to dig into his pocket, and his hand brushed over hers, which was still connected to his waistband. Hurriedly he gave it back. The longer she was that close to him, the more he felt his lower half begin to stir. Her eyes, the way they looked at him, all large and sexy…

He abruptly started walking, quickly hightailing it out of there. The trap that Levy usually was for him was starting to draw him in and do things to him. More than usual. There were only two things that could happen if he pursued her any further than he already had. The one he hoped, that Levy would reciprocate his feelings and his pining would be rewarded.

And the one that seemed more likely: Levy would politely reject him, and he would have no choice but to live in silent torment while their lives moved forward. While she lived and breathed around him. A constant reminder of what he would never have.

The thought made him sick.

There were a few bites left of his dessert, but he couldn't make himself eat it. He stood by the couch, looking down at Laxus and his usual pile of lyrics. The blond had a notebook open with various notes spread around it, ideas he had gotten for new songs while at work or wherever his notebook wasn't present. Words were scribbled on napkins, note cards, and the back of a few receipts.

Gajeel held out the plate. "You want the rest?"

Blue eyes turned up to him with a surprised glint. Gajeel never offered anyone the food that he was eating. "Yeah… if you don't want it."

Laxus took it and watched his friend for a moment, noting something different in his eyes. "Everything ok?"

Gajeel's expression didn't really change. He couldn't get the idea of Levy rejecting him out of his head. His tone was flat and he answered, "Yea. Everything's ok. Just as planned."

Opening the front door, he quietly slipped out. The smell of rain on the streets hit him and he felt a little better, his mess of thoughts starting to disappear as he focused on the scent and sound. The thunder rolled above him. The rumble like his own emotions, just tumbling together and accumulating to what end, Gajeel could only guess.

He moved to the wooden swing at the end of the porch that faced out towards the yard. Cool air and a fine mist from the falling water swirled around his body. It was a nice break of the incessant heat. He was relatively calm.

The creak of the screen door made him open his eyes. Through his peripheral vision, he spied a female form. Levy had donned a sweatshirt. She slowly walked towards the edge of the porch until her feet came to the wet sections from the overhang. She took a deep breath, her shoulders moving with it.

Gajeel watched for a moment. "It's nice, isn't it?"

His deep voice made her nod and a small sound came from her. She turned. "It is," she said.

Her lips slid upwards and she crossed her arms over her chest. The rain began to come down in thicker sheets. A dull roar of it on the roof blocked out all other sounds in the streets.

They stayed like that -just enjoying the surroundings- for several moments. A flash lit up the dark sky beyond and a loud crack of thunder crashed overhead. Levy jerked, taking a step backward. He saw her discomfort when she slightly turned to duck her head.

"Come sit," he said, moving over and indicating to the empty space beside him.

She slowly walked over and sat next to him and kicked off her black flip flops. He caught the faint scent of her lotion as it wafted to his nose. It made his stomach jolt. How many times had he smelled that before now? It strongly reminded him of her every time he recognized it.

"It's peaceful."

"Yea," he hummed.

Levy brought her eyes up to him. "Is that why you come out here when it rains?"

"More or less. Gives me a chance to settle."

She looked out across the yard. Puddles were scattered here and there on the paved streets where the potholes were located. She smiled as she remembered the time Gajeel took the neighbor kids' chalk and drew rather inappropriate art surrounding those inconveniently placed tire traps.

Another streak of lightning and crash of thunder brought her thoughts to a halt; she jumped at the unexpected sound, then shivered from the strong breeze that whipped by.

She felt a warmth at the back of her neck. Looking down over her shoulder, she saw fingers draped over the back of the swing lose to her skin. On her other side, she saw Gajeel staring out at the watery scenery. His arm was propped up on the back, supported without touching her. His jaw muscle briefly clenched.

It didn't surprise Gajeel that Levy was hardly predictable. But when she gave an audible sigh and leaned her head on his bicep, he could barely contain himself. His eyes widened, facial features went slack for a second and he looked down at the top of her head. He relaxed again and gently moved his feet so they would slowly swing back and forth.

It was several minutes until the rain ceased. The lightning disappeared, though thunder could be heard in the distance. The light was poking out through the fleeing clouds. Inside the house, Laxus closed his notebook and tossed it beside him on the couch cushion. He was starting to get a headache. Too much time thinking of how to write several songs did that to him.

He stood up to stretch and take the dessert plate to the kitchen sink. Upon returning, he glanced out the window by the main door. The yellow-orange light of sunset was fading, and he saw a glimpse of blue on the swing. Levy's hair.

Gray came into the living room behind Laxus. "Hey, you got the lyrics ready yet?"

The tall blond turned around and blew out a short huff. "Some of it."

"Lemme see your notebook. We're gonna have a quick practice session," Gray said. They had only just played yesterday, but tomorrow was Friday. The Yukon headlining.

Laxus leaned over the couch to gather the paper that had escaped the red notebook he had been going over. "We're not going to be ready to perform these tomorrow. Gajeel needs to come up with something to fit in with the guitars that doesn't sound shitty first."

"I thought he was in here?" Gray looked around, scratching his arm. "Where is he?"

"He's not out in the garage with you?" Laxus asked, surprise in his voice. Gajeel never turned down a practice session. It was a chance to use his drumsticks to take out his frustrations on inanimate objects and not the people that annoyed him.

He turned to the window again, remembering that Gajeel had gone out the front door for some fresh air. He leaned closer to the window, and beside Levy, sat Gajeel. His arms were stretched out across the top of the wooden bench swing. Blue hair rested on his bicep.

Motioning for Gray to come closer, Laxus pointed to the two of them. When he saw it, Gray snickered, "Is this a new development?"

"I don't think so. You ever notice the way he looks at her? Gajeel's had a thing for Levy for a while," Laxus shrugged nonchalantly. He turned to head for the garage and smacked Gray in the chest with the notebook, holding it there until Gray caught it with his hand. "He didn't think anyone knew about it. And I didn't think Levy could be romantic."

"Huh..." the guitarist murmured while staring at the pair. "Better hope shit doesn't hit the fan with them when they start fuckin'."

"Right," Laxus called from the kitchen. The door slammed closed behind him as he exited the house.

Walking up to the glass pane, Gray tapped his knuckles on it. Gajeel's eyes shifted up from Levy. He saw Gray wave at him and make drumming motions with fists before disappearing.

Levy missed the brief interaction, lifting her head a bit too late after seeing where Gajeel was staring. "What?"

He grunted as he removed his arm from around her and stood up, straightening his black t-shirt. "They need me to drum."

She sat up. She kept her eyes up at his face, painfully aware that if she looked straight, she'd inadvertently be staring at his crotch. The thought nearly sent red into her cheeks as it did make her stomach jolt. "The new stuff?"

"We'll see," he replied. He quickly skimmed over the porch steps and strode towards the garage.

"Can I watch?" she asked upbeat and happily, standing up to follow him.

He smiled and walked backward a few steps on the walkway. "You're the manager. You tell me?"

He didn't wait for her to catch up. He turned back around but not before he saw her smile and giggle at his words. Striding into the open garage, the first thing he did was glance at Gray, preparing himself for the onslaught of jokes at his expense.

But none came. He swiftly sat down on his metal stool and palmed the pair of tan drumsticks he had left on the snare drum. He looked over again with a frown. Gray had pursed his lips and moved only his eyes towards him. They shifted from Gajeel to Laxus, who was unaware.

Levy appeared and casually sat in her designated chair in the corner. She quietly waited for them to ready themselves. While she did, she grabbed the notebook and skimmed over what Laxus had come up with for the moment.

With Natsu and Sting talking with Laxus about one of the junk amps they used, Gray made a point to slowly look between Levy and Gajeel over and over again. Levy was oblivious as she read through Laxus' handwriting, though the band's massively-muscled drummer saw it, and the meaning was not lost on him.

Dammit, he wasn't going to let it go.

Gajeel scowled and shook his head once.

A smile spread on the guitarist's face and he parted his lips in preparation to speak.

Gajeel deepened his irritated expression, slightly rising up off the stool and mouthed " _you motherfucker_ ". He hated when they teased him.

Gray held up a hand in surrender, looking down and away as he backed off. He smirked, now having witnessed what Laxus having said was true; Gajeel did have a little something for their manager. Strumming a few notes, he tested the sound from the amp.

"Are you playing any of these now?" Levy's voice rose higher than normal in case someone started to play their instruments. She flipped a page over and said as she looked down the page, "These are pretty good."

"No," Laxus replied.

"Why not?" Her head snapped up.

"Blame Gajeel."

"Why?"

"'Cause he needs to come up with something and he hasn't done it yet."

The drummer let out a huff and cocked his head. He pointed the tip of one drumstick at him and circled it towards all of the others. The action caused his sleeve to slide up his arm and his black tattoo peeked out from under it. "I don't see any of you assholes taking the initiative. It don't have to be me. You're the one who writes it all."

Laxus tugged his golden guitar over his shoulder by the strap. "The sound may be different coming from any one of you guys. I wanna see how you interpret it."

"I'm workin' on it, I've been busy."

Without thinking, Gray snorted while he absentmindedly picked individual notes with his guitar pick. He said loudly over the sound through the amp, "Yea. Busy swinging."

Gajeel's head snapped towards him. "What was that?"

He caught Levy's soft eyes gazing at him. Her lips were in the barest of smiles. It grew the moment he shifted his focus on the drums. He scowled and used the sticks to beat out a complicated riff he had just made up on the spot. He fought the tinge that heated his face; he wasn't going to let himself get flustered.

Risking a glance towards her, he saw the smile had grown. Her lips twisted a bit as she tried to stop it. She averted her gaze whenever she saw Gajeel looking. The guys started to play their instruments, randomly throwing notes into a simple beat to see what fit the best. She quietly listened. The smile still present.

Through the entire session, Gajeel couldn't stop thinking of what that smile of hers meant.

* * *

While Levy went off in search of the bar manager, the guys worked on lugging their equipment in from the van. The Yukon was bigger than the previous location, complete with a separate dining area for those who wished to be away from the loud bar and a beach volleyball court outside in the back. There was a match still in progress from earlier.

Which happened to be next to the outdoor stage where they would be performing.

Natsu and Gray stood by the small group of tables near the net, watching the game progress. Two teams of three were pitted against each other. The women's bikini tops were a pleasant sight for most of the spectators.

"Five bucks says she loses her top by the end," Natsu murmured with a smirk to Gray. The blond girl in the back of the court closest to them was waiting on the serve.

Gray gave him a look. His one eye closed more than the other as he turned to him. "Dude, this is a joke, right? I'm not betting on whether or not or girlfriend's top falls off."

"I thought you said she was hot," Natsu said with a laugh.

"She is, but come on. That doesn't mean I want to see it."

"Liar."

"I'll take the bet," Laxus spoke, suddenly standing behind them. He gazed longingly at the girls' backsides.

"...Nah, I don't know." Natsu shifted and squinted, looking away from him.

Laxus made a face. "But you just said-"

"Hey, that's Lucy!" Levy exclaimed cheerfully. She tugged the orange strap on her small purse tighter on her shoulder and squeezed her way between the three of them. She turned to her pink-haired friend. "You didn't tell me she was gonna be here."

"She had this match tonight. I didn't know it was where we'd be playing."

A whistle blew as the redhead next to Lucy missed the ball, letting it hit the sand inside the court line. The other team started jumping in their victory. Laxus and Gray exchanged glances and continued to watch the display.

Levy shoved her purse into Natsu's arms, forcing him to hold it as she walked out into the sand to meet her friend. He held the skinny strap between two fingers.

"Orange looks good on you despite your hair color." Gajeel came up and lightly joked. He put his hand on his shoulder and squeezed, grinning when Natsu frowned.

"Shaddup." His voice was flat.

Laxus casually crossed his arms over his chest. "Where were you?"

"Setting up the last of our stuff. Alone. 'Cause my bandmates are worthless," Gajeel replied in time.

The band before them were just leaving when they arrived. There was a ninety-minute break for volleyball and the typical Yukon night atmosphere until they were next. It was the last time they'd be headlining until after they recorded their first album. He didn't care that he had to set up alone. He was just glad to be there early to enjoy the volleyball matches, some food, and maybe a drink before they went on. Unlike at Brown Jug, they would be in the cool outdoor breeze; no hot lights or stuffy building would cause any of them to sweat more than what was normal.

He spied Levy talking with Lucy, both standing in the sand. The lack of clothes he noticed on many people surrounding the sand area didn't surprise him, as the beach setting was like a magnet for customers in the summer who ached to be near the ocean.

He observed a certain bluenette wearing her usual nice shirt and blue jean shorts. She didn't have a particularly large chest as compared to the blond beside her, but what she lacked upstairs she more than made up for below; her wide hips were one of the physical things that attracted him.

"Here." Natsu handed Levy's purse to him.

Gajeel slowly took it. "Levy's purse?"

"You said it doesn't match my hair," Natsu commented lightly. He dusted off his hands.

"I was kidding..."

The man promptly left before he could finish his sentence, sliding up next to Lucy and planting a kiss on her cheek. It was unfair to Gajeel that Stupid-ass had a solid relationship with a hot blond bombshell and he was still single.

Standing there holding an orange purse.

Levy uncomfortably shifted in the sand as Natsu kissed Lucy. She averted her eyes and scratched her forehead as she took a small step backward. Silently sighing, she turned to see Gajeel standing by himself under the canopy. He put his free hand in his front pocket and held up her purse by the strap with his other.

She grinned.

"He dumped it on you, huh," she said and motioned to the purse as she approached.

The management had turned on the outside lights after the sun hid below the horizon. The yellow coils stapled to the wooden beams beneath the roof and columns lit up the darkening atmosphere. It gave the air a cozy feel.

Gajeel shrugged. He let her take it out of his hand. "He could have set it down somewhere instead."

"Where are the others?"

Laxus, Gray, and Sting had gone inside to order food. The busy bar was swarming with bikini clad women from the volleyball matches, which no doubt attracted them like insects to a light source in the dark.

Gajeel nodded his head towards the building. "You wanna get some food?"

Levy had the same look as before when they had taken the truck on a lunch run. Her mouth parted as she thought for a moment and he could see what she was thinking.

"Yea, something light."

"Maybe something light?"

Gajeel smiled down at her while she giggled at their unison replies. Her eyes stole a quick glance at him as they headed inside. Had he known what she was going to say or had it been an accident? No matter which it was, it was pleasant to know someone else was thinking about her. She tried not to let her eyes linger while he opened the heavy glass door for her.

It took him a moment to spot their familiar, broad shouldered blond friend and he pointed him out. Immediately he located the other two. They were seated along the bartop, surrounded by the women. Gajeel rolled his eyes. The slick bastards were trying too hard to get laid.

The dense crowd pooled in certain areas at various tables, the entertainment side with the mechanical bull, and the bar. He looked behind him. Levy was trying to catch up, a few steps behind. She was too polite to push her way through and let the strangers rush past and bump into her. If he continued on, she'd be severed from him completely.

He reached back and grabbed her hand. The moment he did so Levy felt a shock. It took the air from her chest and blocked the next inhale from occurring. The view of Gajeel above her, taking her hand in his and pulling her closer to him from the depths of a dense sea of faces… she sucked in a big breath.

Then coughed as the air going into her lungs swirled with cigarette smoke.

He pushed past waitresses and walking customers, towing her close behind in his wake. She could move her free hand a few inches and be touching his lower back near his waist. When he halted, she bumped into his side. The scent of his deodorant and cologne wafted to her nose, and it was very pleased.

"Food or drink? Or both?" he asked once she was settled on the barstool between him and Laxus.

"Umm…" she hummed. Her eyes skimmed over the laminated menu. She could feel a flake of her mascara starting to irritate her eye while she read it. "The fried cheese sticks and a tea."

He patiently gazed at her, leaning his forearms on the black marble counter. "Nothing else?"

When she shook her head, he flagged down the waitress. "I need an order of cheese sticks, a tea, and a crown and coke."

The waitress nodded. "Are these on the same check?"

Before Levy could formulate words, he immediately answered with a "yes".

The busty brunette eyed Gajeel and the small bluenette beside him with a smile before she dashed off to fetch the beverages. Levy gave him a look, but couldn't hold it before her smile broke through. "You didn't have to pay for mine, Gajeel."

"Well I did," he replied. His lips curved upwards at the corners. "What you gonna do about it?"

She matched the expression. "Thank you."

Their drinks were set down before them and they turned around in their seats to see a small crowd chanting someone's name at the mechanical bull station. Laxus checked the time. "We got thirty minutes."

"We got eyes on Natsu and Sting?" Gray asked.

"Both outside with Lucy and her volleyball team."

The waitress brought Levy her food. She quietly ate while Gajeel talked with the band's two guitarists. He sipped at his mixed drink, content to be sitting with them. With her.

"Want one?"

He accepted her offer and took a cheese stick, biting half to chew. "Don't they have a dip for this?"

"Yes. But I've never liked it."

She finished the last one and clutched at her purse, turning in her seat to find the restrooms. "I'll be back."

The spacious restroom was clean despite the ruckus that usually went on on Friday nights. Levy was alone. And thank God for that. She leaned on the counters and looked at herself in the long mirror. The night was going so well she forgot the reason they were all there to begin with. It felt more like a date than anything.

Her mind pictured Gajeel as he pulled her through the crowd. In his eyes, she saw a softness. Nothing like what she usually saw during band events or even at home when all six of them were together. Her heart thumped hard in her chest.

Had he intended that?

What Gray had mentioned before about Gajeel being too busy swinging implied her involvement. His reaction to Gray merely mentioning it, swearing and looking directly at her, it was a sign of some sort of feeling towards her. Or she guessed.

Whatever it was, she was not complaining.

Turning on the water, she washed her hands and leaned further to see her eye. She managed to get the small black flake causing her minor discomfort with her fingers and left. Before making her way back, she tried to locate them first.

Laxus and Gray weren't at the seats. She didn't know where they could have gone other than out the back doors to hang with the others. Gajeel was still there, but on his right was a woman. She leaned towards him, smiling and laughing. Probably at what he was saying. Levy felt the panic rise within her. A pang of jealousy surfaced as she slowly approached, watching Gajeel's lips moving as he spoke to her.

Within earshot, she heard the woman say loudly, "So you're a drummer? That is actually kind of hot," she giggled.

Levy rolled her eyes. Of course, it was. Everyone loves a drummer. It is the heart of the songs that Black Dragon Realm wrote.

"Yep. We're playing outside soon. You should stay and watch," Gajeel nonchalantly replied. He took a sip of his drink, glancing around the room. Not paying much attention to her.

The brunette smiled. "I'd like that. Maybe afterward we can hit the late night pubs downtown with my crew."

And that was when Gajeel was alerted. He turned to her. "That's a nice offer. But I can't."

"Oh? Why not?"

"I'm here with someone."

"Oh." The woman's face faltered.

"You're really pretty and all, I just like someone else. Maybe I know a few people who'd be interested in going with you."

The woman nodded and huffed. She faked a smile. "Well, I'll still be watching tonight. Good luck," she said. She twisted her lips in disappointment. "That girl is a lucky one if you ask me."

Gajeel nodded as she left, still leaning his arms on the bar top. He glanced to where she had been sitting to see Levy standing there having been hidden from view. She had undoubtedly heard every word that was said. Her expression was shock, as well as pride.

"She was into you, you know," she commented. She kept her face slack. "And really pretty."

Gajeel just stared at her, his mouth slowly moving to form a smirk. "You heard all that, I take it."

She merely gave a sheepish nod. She had even more respect for the massive man now, as he had turned down a chance to run wild and leave the group for the night after their performance. He had said he liked someone else… Maybe he turned it down for her?

"Can't lie when it's the truth," he said with a shrug, then drained the rest of his glass. He hopped off the stool to head outside to do last minute adjustments on his drum kit before they announced the headlining band. "Alright, let's start his shindig."

He grabbed her hand again to keep her with him as they waded through the growing crowd attending for the music. It was soft and warm, fitting snugly in his. He had put his feelings for her on the line. It was there for her to do with what she wished.

What he didn't see was the way she smiled up at him. Her heart as light as a feather.


	5. Fate: It's Almost Easy

 

 

**Chapter 5 - Fate: It's Almost Easy**

He laid awake in the sheets. It was too hot outside to open the window and the fan he had constantly switched on seemed like it was blowing room temperature air at his feet, which made him even more warm than he wanted to be. Seeing the time was 6 am, he groaned.

Gajeel's mind could not stop. It constantly reminded him of how much fun he had had the night before with Levy. It had been the first time he had gotten a good, romantic-like vibe from her. He was confident that his chances with her were increasing every day they could spend time together. His mind replayed the events later that night, even though he desperately told it to shut up so he could get sleep:

" _We are pleased to announce, Black Dragon Realm!" the bar manager exclaimed. His handed the microphone to Laxus and hopped off the stage while the crowd cheered._

_The rest of them calmly waited until the crowd died down so Laxus could speak their introductions. Levy stood with Lucy at the side near the stage, listening to him begin his short speech while they set up the merchandise on the small table._

_Gajeel sat behind the drum kit. He swallowed. His mouth was too dry and he had forgotten to grab a water bottle. It must have been the mixed drink._

_He couldn't get up, they were about to start the songs any minute. Looking around, he quickly saw a solution. His red eyes bore into Levy, trying to somehow telepathically catch her attention. After a few moments, she looked this way. She saw his intense gaze directed at her and her heart skipped a beat. A tooth-filled smile graced her face. He pointed to her and made a small drinking motion with his hand, then pointed to the place where he usually kept one._

_She gave a quick nod and turned to leave to fetch him a bottle of water, but when she did, Laxus had started to strum his guitar, signaling the others to join in. Gajeel would have to wait for his water. He began along with the others, automatically playing the familiar rhythm of the song with heavy crash cymbals and then silenced them when Laxus started singing the first verse._

_There was a unified pause as Laxus sang the last line, right before the chorus, "_ I don't know what to do…"

_The guitars and drum blared together directly after, entering the chorus with a loud crash that turned into a good, even beat. Gajeel slammed the drumsticks onto the drum heads and cymbals in the fast pace, his feet stomping the base pedals with single and double hits. He closed his eyes as the music he loved flowed from him with ease._

"You locked your arms around my mouth,"  _Laxus sang. He simultaneously strummed the strings, his fingers flying with the notes. His mouth was mere centimeters from the mic as he let loose. "_ I don't know what to do, I think I'm turning blue. I scream and shout, tear my lungs out. I don't know what to do. I can't get over you _."_

_Gray and Sting played their notes, with Natsu bringing the base with minimal effects from the keyboard. Gajeel easily switched from the different beats he was supposed to play, almost without thinking. He was dressed for the stage; he had tied his gray bandana onto his forehead to keep sweat out of his eyes. His sleeveless cut-off shirt showed his muscular sides and the black tribal designs around his large biceps. They rippled as he moved his body._

_Levy was mesmerized. She had come back with a cold water and waited, intently watching. Of course, she had witnessed them doing band things many times. Sometimes getting annoyed with how much they played the same thing over and over again in practice to get a measure right. But seeing them from the crowd was always a big perspective change._

_From her vantage point, she could see the tops of Gajeel's knees bouncing up from behind the drums and glimpses of his feet as they worked the bass pedals. The right would sometimes work on its own. A lot of the time, the left would be added to create a rolling effect on the base -one of the signatures of their style. Every time either of them moved, she could see it happen. And that coupled with the different actions his arms were doing and the way he had to sit on the stool to work the foot pedals at the same time, no wonder the man was so heavily muscled._

_It was extremely attractive to her._

_They began to play the chorus again. Gajeel opened his eyes, focusing on the song and the drums in front of him. He glanced to his left, seeing the blue hair of their manager. She had left Lucy in brief control of the merchandise booth while she left. Levy held up the clear bottle with a slight shake._

_Gajeel winked at her in acknowledgment as he nodded in time with the metronome in his head. It caused her to bat her eyes, a sly, knowing grin slid onto her features. The look Levy gave him after was one he had never seen. There was something different about the way those hazel eyes observed him. Something that was almost possessive._

_That was new. And damn, did he like it._

Gajeel scrunched his closed eyes and rolled over, effectively severing the memory. 6:30 am. They had their first recording that day at 11 am and was an all day event from what John made it out to be. And they had nearly walked through the front door at two in the morning.

He unplugged his phone from the charger and chose the YouTube app. Maybe watching drumming videos would help him sleep. He selected one and began to watch the teenager perform a cover of a song of one his favorite bands. He continued to watch more videos. The next time he looked at the clock it was after 8:40.

"Fuck…" he groaned. So much for sleeping. He was wide awake.

He slid out of bed, not bothering to put on a shirt. He pulled on his gym shorts and pocketed his phone and earbuds. Was it too early on a Saturday to drum? He could use a few minutes to bang out a couple of songs.

Opening the door, he first looked across the hall. Everyone's doors were shut. Sting's room was technically the basement. He wouldn't know if he was here or if he had gone out to be with that woman of his unless he went looking down there. They'd all made that mistake.

The sunlight was intensely shining through the windows, making it seem much later than it was. Gajeel slipped out the backdoor. It was already humid. The lock screen of his phone showed the time and the weather. It would be a hot one.

He kept the garage doors closed and use the side entrance. There was music in his library, but Pandora was the best source of random practice songs. It gave him no choice in what to play, but if he didn't like it, he bad a limited number of skips he could use to find a better one.

After the first one, Gajeel began to sweat. With the garage door now opened, the morning breeze rushed in. He was cooler, but also louder. He thought nothing of it. The neighbors would just have to listen to him until he went inside for a shower.

He started off on one his rock stations and drummed out half of Crazy Train before skipping the song, as it was too easy. Next was some of Bob Seger, Quiet Riot, and ending with Dr. Feelgood by Motley Crue before switching to the stuff that he really loved to drum.

The entire Avenged Sevenfold's Almost Easy rolled out of the garage like a stampede, loud and unrestrained. By the end of that, he noticed two kids on bikes passing by on the sidewalk, from one end of the street to the other and back.

He was about to stand up, but Smokahontas by Attack Attack! came through his ear buds and he just couldn't pass that one up. He couldn't have picked a better song to end. It used a lot of his feet and more of his arms and high hat skills. In the middle of the song, the kids stopped in the small drive to watch. They gazed at Gajeel as he played. One of them tried to mimic what he was doing with his hands.

"Hey, don't you have a band?!" One of the kids called out when the drumming ended and he stood up to leave. They had heard all of them together in passing before, but never just the drum parts.

"Yea," he simply called out. He reached up to close the garage door.

The other boy smiled and turned to his friend. "We live down the street from rockstars!"

"I'm so gonna tell everyone at school!"

Gajeel watched over his shoulder, walking up the back porch steps as they quickly rode away walked up the back porch steps. He smirked, remembering that's how he was when he was that age. And he had taken up drumming shortly after.

* * *

Laxus came down the stairs with a grimace. He moved to the coffeemaker and prepared it to brew for himself and the others if they chose it for breakfast. "Who told him he could wake us up?" He pulled up the blinds in a kitchen window and saw Gajeel unapologetically banging on his kit. He murmured, "Inconsiderate bastard."

In the living room, Levy woke up with drool on the couch throw pillow. Looking around the room, she realized where she was. She hadn't even made it to her room when they came home. She must have been tired not to have slept in her bed. Wiping the spittle from her cheek, she slowly rose.

She shuffled to the kitchen, seeing Laxus stand there yawning. "I-is that Gajeel?" She asked as she picked the sleep from her eyes.

"Who else?" He responded with a small gripe. He handed her an empty coffee mug while he watched the last of the coffee drip down from the top into the glass pot. "He better have enough energy for later today."

Levy hummed her agreement, but she didn't mind being woken by his drumming. There were worse ways to be stirred from slumber. She looked out the blind-less window, seeing two children on their bicycles. They were so intrigued as they stared into the open garage, their expressions ones of awe. She followed their gazes to a drummer she fondly recognized.

The sight of him reminded her of last night. Gajeel swarmed in her head. His scent, his physical looks, his expressions when he looked at her. It all made her stomach flip with a nervous joy. The want to be near him overpowered many other rational thoughts. But no matter how much she tried to ignore those fuzzy feelings she had, the harder Gajeel would inadvertently draw her to himself in just simply being the way he was.

Laxus poured Levy's coffee for her and turned to go wake up the others if they weren't already up. He called down to the basement and sighed when he had to go down the steps, leaving her alone with her feelings. Glancing at the microwave clock, she realized she had just enough time to shower and be ready to leave when they needed to.

One of the only flaws in the big house was that for four bedrooms and a full basement there was only one bathroom. Levy saw the light was off and the door open and quickly snatched up some clothes from her dresser before entering.

She drank her coffee as she got picked a towel from the shelf beside the counter and draped it over the shower rod. With the hot shower running she set her mug by the sink and climbed into the tub, pulling the curtain closed.

Gajeel strode into the kitchen. He saw the coffee had already been made, so he poured himself a cup. He lumbered up the stairs, the scent of his sweat was awful in his nose every time he caught a whiff. When he made it to the second-floor landing, he glanced around. It seemed everyone was still sleeping but Laxus, whose door was open. He shrugged; sleeping in wasn't Levy.

"My drumming didn't wake anyone?!" he called loudly. He snickered when he heard someone's muffled answer. Laxus must have been in the shower.

He hurriedly drained his mug as he entered his room to gather clean clothes from his closet. Laxus would be done soon and the others would be up and moving. One of them was bound to call the shower next if he didn't throw his towel and clothes onto the bathroom counter first.

The bathroom door was cracked open. It silently pushed further open as he came in, leaving it cracked even though the vent was on. The air was stuffy from the steam. He wiped the mirror with one of his clean socks and chose his respective toothbrush to brush his teeth.

He kept silent. Since there was but one place to shower, one toilet, one sink to brush teeth and mostly men in the house, there was an unspoken rule that one could brush teeth, shave, or do anything else not involving using the toilet to take a shit. Those were essential needs. Afterall they were adults as well as close friends.

Spitting out the foamy toothpaste, Gajeel heard the shower water turn off. He had his head down and didn't register the sound of the curtain rings moving, the signal to get the hell out before he saw something he didn't want to. His red eyes glanced into the mirror as the curtain pulled back.

A short, high pitched scream filled the room. Levy quickly pulled the blue curtain to herself, covering the exposed areas of her body. "G-Gajeel! Why are you in here?!"

Thank goodness he had already spit, otherwise, he would have swallowed or choked on the paste. He turned towards her in surprise of the scream and that he had inadvertently spied her naked body out of the corner of his eye, and then turned away, unsure where he should look. "I, uh, I'm sorry, I thought-"

"Levy? Are you ok?!" Gray appeared in the now open doorway, slamming the heavy wooden door open with his hand.

The round, moving door knob punched Gajeel in the lower back above his ass cheek. He went with the impact, smacking against the wall and hitting his head beside the mirror. The door squished him further against the wall. He squeezed his eyes shut and let out a rough groan, reaching back to feel the injury.

"Gajeel?" Gray asked, surprised to find them both in the bathroom, one half-dressed and the other completely naked.

"It's not what it looks like…" he moaned. He shoved the door away from him, still rubbing the affected area. That would most likely become a bruise.

"Gray, it's ok. I don't think he knew it was me," she supplied, still holding the curtain to herself. She blushed, twisting her lips. "Ah, but I need to dry off now… leave please?"

Gray looked between the two of them, still slightly surprised, but the look in his eyes said something different. He tried to keep from giggling as he left. "Whatever you say."

Levy gave Gajeel a nervous smile. "You too…"

"Got it."

Leaving his clothes on the counter, he walked out, pulling the door closed behind him. He tried to remember what she looked like but knew he hadn't seen anything, and if he had, the shock of her reaction to his presence had erased any memory of it. In the hall, he leaned on the wall beside the door. Gray could be heard chuckling from in his room as he dressed.

"Shuddup, asshole," Gajeel growled.

"That is too good. First the swing, now you've seen her naked. Dude, you've done what most men can't and skipped dating completely."

"I told ya it's not what it looked like!"

Gray ignored him and walked out of the room, turning off the light as he did. "Just ask her out ready and get this awkward stage out of the way. I'd rather hear loud fucking than this eggshell shit."

A clothed Levy opened the door as Gray spoke. Gajeel brought a hand to his face as she hesitantly emerged, knowing she heard the last sentence. The blush from earlier was still there and she kept her eyes on the floor. Gray snorted with another chuckle and glided down the stairs.

She all but jogged back to her room. Gajeel stared after her, all fear that he or Gray had messed up his chances with her very present. It lit his stomach faster than any hot sauce he used to smother his food. He looked up at the ceiling, mouthing " _fuck me_ ", then began to turn for the bathroom.

Entering her room, Levy gave him a small lingering glance before disappearing.

* * *

"It's not taking, hang on," one of the sound crew commented. His fingers adjusted a few knobs and buttons on the board. He held one side of his headset to his ear. "Try it now."

Gajeel sat behind his kit in the maroon recording room with his own headset and drummed out the riff again. "Hear it?"

The crew man gave a thumbs up. He looked to the musician and spoke into the small microphone on the headset. "From the top all the way through, in three two…" he went silent as he pushed the large record button and cued him.

Levy watched with an interest in the process as Gajeel began playing their first song -the one they had last time they were there- with enthusiasm on what would be their starting album. He knew the song from memory, the tempo and when to pause and play softer.

The high-tech laptop used to give readings and other information displayed three bars jumping wildly from green, yellow, and red. A large 'recording' sign slowly flashed in the corner of the screen. The measures scrolled through from right to left with different heights as Gajeel maintained the track speed and volume.

She shifted her gaze from the equipment to Gajeel. His attire was the same as it always while performing away from their home base. He moved his head with his perfectly timed strikes, his eyes closing and lips in a tight line. Her breath caught in her lungs; her mind had automatically gone to that morning when she saw Gajeel standing in the bathroom. A half naked Gajeel.

The stray -and rather inappropriate- thought took her by surprise, almost as much as when the incident had happened. Taking a deep breath, she looked away from him and tried to focus on the bouncing colored bars.

The whole drive to the studio, Levy had tried to look to get a glimpse of Gajeel sitting behind her through the side mirror. The others continuously dogged him about the shower incident, laughing and cracking jokes. She tried not to take offense as most of it was in good fun, the only thing noteworthy to have happened since waking up.

Gajeel had just rolled his eyes and scowled, telling them for the umpteenth time that it was an accident. Everyone knew of his feelings prior to today. She guessed that she did too. She also felt something.

What was she going to do with that? The band was their number one priority. What if something happened to cause them to break up if they went down that route? The band would suffer or ultimately disintegrate as sides would be taken and friendships pushed to their limits.

But what if they were meant to be together?

Levy now risked a glance at him as he finished the song. He was breathing hard and took a swig of the water by his stool. "How was that?"

The crew man nodded. "Good. We can fine tune everything once all of you have recorded and then we'll combine it."

"Who ya want next?" Gajeel asked and walked to the door. "I'll bring him to ya."

"Natsu, please."

Levy met Gajeel outside in the hall when he emerged. She gave him a genuine smile. "That sounded great."

"Course it did," he replied lightly with a smirk. "The world's greatest drummer laid that track down like it was his bitch."

She laughed and rolled her eyes, then led him to the waiting area for band members. His eyes immediately traveled to her ass as she walked, cautious to keep space between the two of them.

The room was large with various activities. There was a pool table, a few televisions hooked up to different game systems, and fancy leather sofas and recliners. The walls were decorated with past artists' posters, forever famous in the building. Some of them Gajeel recognized from the radio.

"Natsu, you're up," Gajeel announced as he entered. His gaze shifted from one side of the room to the other. He was rather impressed with all the trappings the company provided. "Wow, is this the VIP treatment or what…"

Taking a seat at the small bar, Levy waved her hands as she showed him the food and beverages available like a showgirl. "Thirsty?" She asked, and gave him a flirty gaze with hooded eyes.

Gajeel could only stare a moment before weakly lifting his water bottle, but was interrupted before he could speak.

"Hurry! Take my place! I'm crushing Sting at multiplayer," Natsu cried, shoving the black Xbox controller in his hands while somehow managing to still play the game.

"I'm just warming up!" Sting yelled back.

Natsu made a sound with his mouth. "It's been a half hour already. You're stuck in Antarctica."

Gajeel frowned as he glanced away from Levy to his friend. In his hands the controller vibrated, signaling he was getting hit with gunfire. "I don't want to play that shit right now. Wait 'til we start a COD tourney at home-"

Watching the match, Laxus never took his eyes from the screen as the others played the avatars. He spoke up, "Loser with the lowest points buys everyone dinner tonight."

The drummer's hand tightened on the controller. He tossed the water bottle to Levy and bee-lined for the sofa, immediately muttering something about murdering. "Give me the gist. What's the spread?"

"Sting's got dishes for a month if Gray beats Natsu's point average, Grey has to do everybody's laundry if Natsu beats his number of headshots, and Natsu has trash duty if Sting is above his kill-assist ratio. Lowest points in total buys dinner for all. Winner's choice."

Gray rose from his chair to examine the food on the counter, keeping an eye on the screen in case someone died, as he was up next in that case.

"Don't give Natsu trash," Gajeel grunted. "Have you seen his room?"

"Remember you're playing as Natsu too," Laxus reminded. He sat back in the leather recliner with his hands behind his head.

Sting quickly glanced at Gajeel sitting beside him. "What's your bet?"

"I dunno. Don't have one yet."

At the counter, Gray took a bite out of a turkey sandwich and spoke with his mouth full, "Nobody die just yet, I'm still eating."

Gajeel ignored everyone and focused on screen as he searched for cover against an air raid. His silence surprised Levy. He usually lashed out an insult or two in competition, though now he was preoccupied.

Taking a sweet tea from the rack on the bar, Levy sat down there and pulled out her sketchbook to work out a concept design for the album artwork. She continued to work on it, erasing when she needed it while listening to the guys play the video game. As well as glancing at Gajeel.

She pulled the cap off her black multi-liner to give the art defined edges once she was happy with it. Her hand was poised to trace her pencil marks.

"Hello there!" A voice called. John appeared in the doorway, wearing a casual t-shirt and jeans. He looked around the room. "I trust you have everything under control in here. Everything you need."

Turning, Levy gave a small smile. "Hello, and yes, we have more than enough. It was all too kind."

"Nonsense," he smirked and waved a hand as he approached. "It was the least we could do. The well-being of our musicians has first priority."

Levy was very aware of the hand John put on her chair. His fingers brushed against her arm, and she fought the urge to yank it away. She gave a timid, polite smile and leaned over her drawing.

"Is this an idea for the cover?" he asked, leaning towards her.

She knew he was just being friendly. If he went too far she would say something. But as far as she could see, it was just his personality. "Yea, so far. Do you like it?"

"I love it. It fits with the music I've heard from them."

Gajeel's ears picked up everything. He tried to keep an eye on her, on where any part of John was at all times. His avatar on the screen died, and he all but shoved the controller to Gray, now seated across from him. Rising, he stretched and calmly walked over to the bar to grab his water.

He went wide around the pair so he could see John's angle. What  _was_  his angle? Did he have his sights set on Levy. He was not going to let him pursue her. Hell no.

Unscrewing the cap and taking a swig, he watched out of his peripheral. Levy was to one side of her chair slightly leaning away from the man. Her eyes widened a bit as certain words came from his lips.

"Listen, I was thinking, there's a nice place-"

And there it was. He couldn't listen to another man ask Levy out for a date.

"Hey Levy, outside for a smoke?" Gajeel roughly interrupted as he pulled out his cigarette pack from his pocket. He indicated with his head nod towards the door, giving her a knowing gaze.

"Um, yea, I forgot my colored pencils in the van," she told John, not looking him in the eye. She slipped from the chair and grabbed her purse, quickly walking towards Gajeel and the only door in the room.

He watched John for a reaction, keeping his expression neutral. The man just stared at them. His head went up as he did, understanding there was another interested in their pretty manager. There was tension in their eye contact, but Gajeel broke away to follow behind Levy.

Neither of them said anything as they walked down the hall and out the double, glass doors at the reception area. Levy stopped at where the sidewalk turned into the black parking lot and faced him. The sun beat down on them, instantly somewhat comfortable. She watched Gajeel light the cigarette tip and suck in a long drag.

"Thanks for that. He's a nice man, but he's a little too… too…" Levy began, pausing when she couldn't find the right word.

"Forward." Gajeel let the white smoke seep out between his lips with his response.

"Yes."

"Yea, well some guys got it. Some don't. "

Levy squinted up at him, placing a hand on her wide hips. "Got what?"

He gave her a certain stare only he could give. "It."

She grinned as she kept looking at him. "It? That doesn't help me any."

Instead of giving a direct answer, he glanced at the cigarette in his fingers. "Some guys have a way of going about it. They wait to see how the woman feels first. Like me."

Levy's grin faltered only the tiniest bit. He knew she understood. "Like you," she repeated. "Well… what are you waiting for?"

They stared at each other in comfortable silence. A few birds chirped in passing flight overhead. Some vehicles honked in the street around the corner. He sucked in another long drag, his eyes locked onto her round face. He willed her to feel what he felt at the sight of her.

Levy was comfortable, content to be there at the present, standing with him upwind from his smoking. There was trust between them. A friendship that had been formed with a stable foundation. They didn't know everything about each other, but enough to make choices. They slept ten feet away from each other, they ate in the same kitchen, worked in the same career, and shared a shower. And they liked one another.

It was the only logical next step.

"For you to say the word," he simply said.

"I see. What if I was waiting for the same thing?"

Gajeel's eyes shot up from squishing what was left of the white stump against the overhang column. His voice was rough. "I'd say we're both idiots for taking so long."

She gave a lopsided grin. A faint blush was rising to her cheeks as she softly replied, "Then do you think we could be idiots together?"

"I'm sure we can work it out," he chuckled.

She let out a relieved breath and her shoulders visibly relaxed. It made her happy to hear the acceptance in his voice. "I just want to take it slow, because I haven't dated anyone since high school," she confessed with a nervous giggle.

"I ain't looking to rush it," Gajeel agreed. He smiled when she did. His heart pounded in his chest. Did they just start dating? Were they finally an item? By the way she looked at him, it was obvious.

"Can we not tell anyone about it until later? It's a new thing, and I know they're not done teasing you about this morning... " Levy suggested shyly when he opened the door for her.

"Yes, ma'am."

"Um, d-did you see anything?" she mumbled. She motioned to herself with her finger in a vague circle.

"I didn't."

"Good."

"Ya know you'll be teased by association, right? Least for a while."

The conditioned air blasted them when they stepped inside. They made their way side by side through the building in no particular hurry. She stole a few glances at him, trying to hide the lazy grin before they joined the others. She really hoped John had already left; her colored pencils were in her bag with the guys.

He walked so close beside her, his top knuckles gently brushed against her arm when he reached to open the last door that led to the waiting area. They averted their gazes, trying not to let their fresh status affect the way they interacted.

It would take some time to get used to, but time they had a lot of.


	6. Alive In The Lights

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [AU] "Black Dragon Realm" is hot on the up and coming list - and they're coming to your city! Gajeel and his bandmates have struck gold on a record deal and their manager sets the sails. When a band member decides to leave for good, they fear they may have to pull on the plug on their newfound dreams. None of them ever expected just who would save their metal-rocking music careers.

**AN** : I love music. I thought Gajeel would too. This is an all new Gajevy story. It's going to be a little different than my last one. I will have added an artist list and songs they do that are similar to what I believe Gajeel's band would be into. If you haven't already, check out my other Gajevy multi-chapter stories,  _Fighting Redfox_ and  _What About Now_. I have Gajevy one shots as well.

 **Storyline** : [AU] "Black Dragon Realm" (BDR) is hot on the up and coming list - and they're coming to your city! Gajeel and his bandmates have struck gold on a record deal and their manager sets the sails. When a band member decides to leave for good, they fear they may have to pull on the plug on their new-found dreams. None of them ever expected just who would save their metal-rocking music careers.

*Rated Mature - There is strong use of language, drug usage, minor violence, some sexual situations, and a lot of humor. Reader discretion is advised.

*Credit is due to JadeOccelot for helping me plan.

*I do not own any of the pictures or other media.

*I do not own any of Fairy Tail - that's all Hiro Mashima.

* * *

 

**Chapter 6 - Alive In The Lights**

"Are you sure we're ready?" Levy asked, her voice conveying concern.

She was excited and knew the others would be too, but she was concerned for the band's preparedness. This was the last phone call any of them had expected. She had caught it on the last few seconds of the ringtone, not recognizing the number but answering anyway.

She was sure glad she had. Her hazel eyes glassed over, bouncing on her heels and waving her free hand in the air. Listening to the voice on the other end of the call, she gazed at the calendar on the fridge.

"Oh, wow," she breathed.

A smile grew on her face. It was better news than they could have ever hoped for, considering that they were so new to the professional music scene. "Thank you. Thank you so much for the opportunity. This will be an amazing experience.. You will have helped us kickstart our careers."

Her legs began to shake. The muscles tightened and relaxed in their own rhythm, she thought she'd jump right out of her skin.

"Ok, I have marked the days and the hours. I will let them know as soon as possible," the bluenette replied easily, the smile still present and growing. "Again, thank you so much!"

As soon as the man ended the call, she fled the house, tightly clutching the cell phone in excitement.

The back door flung open and Levy bounded out, her bare feet barely touching the concrete steps that led to the drive and garage. "Oh my gosh! Oh my gosh! Guys! Guys!" she yelled with a squeal at the end.

Rounding the corner, she hopped as she abruptly slowed to a halt in the middle of the open garage door. Her tank top was halfway off her shoulder, her blue wisps flying all around her head in the air. So excited she was, she had forgotten she'd been in the middle of changing and had been interrupted by the call before she could put on a bra.

She looked frazzled, surprised. Her fingers were spread wide and pointing to the calendar in the house, which was still in her mind's eye as she stared at the confused men. If it wasn't for the gigantic smile, all of them would have immediately jumped to the wrong conclusions.

Laxus and Gray each wore confused frowns, still poised to strum their guitars in their practice session. Natsu and Sting looked between themselves in turn before their eyes settled on their manager. Holding both drumsticks in his fists, Gajeel immediately stood up from his seated position and frowned.

"What's wrong?!" he shouted. He took in her appearance under furrowed brows.

Levy breathed. "N-nothing's wrong, I just got off the phone with Ryan Holstetter!"

"Who?" Laxus asked. His nose crinkled. He glanced to Gray, who shrugged his shoulder.

"Ryan Holstetter," Levy said again. When they still didn't understand, frustration coated her voice. "Oh, you know! Holstetter. Brave Crowe!"

Gray gave her a look. "What does Brave Crowe have to do with this Ryan guy?"

She incredulously looked at him. "He's their manager! Brave Crowe's manager! He just called me."

Gajeel set the drumsticks on the snare and stood up, rounding the set to stand behind Gray. His eyes darted to the disheveled purple tank that covered Levy's chest and quickly averted his gaze when he saw that she wasn't wearing anything under it. As much as he wanted to keep looking, he didn't want the others realizing his and Levy's newly founded relationship. Not yet.

"How do you know  _him_?"

Levy's smiled widened. "I don't. He got my number from the studio and called to ask if BDR was interested in joining Brave Crowe on a quick tour for their Fourth of July concert series."

Gajeel's eyes widened. "No shit?! What did you tell 'im?"

"You tell him hell to the fucking yes?!" Laxus all but shouted. He took the guitar strap off to set it on its stand.

Their manager beamed. "I told him the band would be happy to join them and that we'd definitely appreciate the publicity."

While the rest of them loudly celebrated at Levy's words, Gajeel grinned at her. He struggled not to pick her up and kiss her. He kept his arms crossed, only to untwist them to give celebratory high fives.

"When do we go?" Gray asked.

"We meet the day before, then kick off only three hours from here at Zareh's Park."

"Are you serious? That's a huge venue!" Laxus exclaimed, bending at the waist. He gave Gajeel a wicked smile

The drummer showed his teeth in return in a similar expression. At a place like Zareh's, they would be making bank compared to food venues.

Levy righted her tank on her shoulders when she had calmed down. "It's the weekend, so only one venue to set up for, but it's well-known for hosting music festivals. Bands include Vixot, North Night, Lola's Blue, and us," she listed quickly. She took a breath.

There were stars in the band members' eyes.

"With Brave Crowe. And with The Amity Affliction headlining," she finished with a brief glance at the ceiling.

"Holy shit!" Natsu cried. He dropped his fist down on the keyboard. "We're gonna be on the same stage as them?!"

Levy nodded twice. "Yep."

The guys were dumbfounded. It was amazing that an established band such as Brave Crowe -let alone The Amity Affliction- would think of adding them to their line up. The realization was overwhelming.

"You said it was for the Fourth?" Sting asked. He looked to the ground in thought.

"That's only about four weeks away," Gajeel pointed. He glanced to the rest of the members before his eyes settled on their manager. No doubt they were all thinking the same thing: "Are we ready for this?"

Levy pursed her lips in a line, then gave a grin. "We'll find out."

"This place is unreal."

The rest of them silently agreed with Gray's statement. Their gazes were all over the massive outdoor pavilion grounds. Sunlight glinted off the black and chrome framework that opened up to a high, wide stage platform about five feet up from the grass.

The huge park was full of green grass. Dotted here and there were various trees, picnic shelters with picnic tables, playground areas, and small buildings that held the restrooms. The event crew in black t-shirts went about business as they continued setting up for the weekend, running black cables to and from various places for the amps that would be used.

"Yes, extra of those," Levy was saying. She held the device to her ear with her shoulder as she flipped through some papers on a clipboard. With the pen in her hand, she crossed off a few lines. Her eyes flickered to the stage area. "I didn't expect it was going to be this big."

A man with the sides of his head buzzed, leaving the top and back of his hair in a shaggy mess, called out to them from the side of the stage area. Behind him was more untouched equipment that had yet to be srt up.

"Oi, are you-" he paused as he thought. Sweat dripped from his face from working in the sun. " You guys BDR?"

"Yea," Laxus replied.

"You signed in?"

Normally Levy would speak for them in introduction and direct them, however, she was still on the phone with her back to them. Laxus turned his head to look at them and spoke up. "Our manager's working on it."

Behind him, Gray knocked Gajeel's arm and moved his head to indicate to the other bands. There was a van and trailer with guys coming and going with various equipment. They recognized the members of Brave Crowe as they worked to set up the stage, as they were first on the list that night. Gray flashed Gajeel a starstruck glance.

"You wanna help set up the big speakers?" the man called back. He pointed at the stage where all of the bands would be performing.

Laxus nodded and looked at the rest of them. They didn't have to be anywhere else. Gajeel watched his friends smoothly enter the work scene, mingling seamlessly into the crews. He hung back to tell Levy.

"I know, it's fantastic," she said excitedly. She turned around at his fingers on her arm and saw that her secret boyfriend was alone with her.

He caught her attention and motioned to the stage. "We're gonna set up."

Her eyes flickered to the others and she nodded, giving him a small smile before she answered the voice on the other end of the phone call. "Yes John, I'll need all of it. Bring all the boxes. I'll need your help too."

Gajeel felt an odd pang in his gut as he walked away. He knew Levy was talking to him about the concert nights. Probably about merchandise and possible sales. It still bothered him when she had to interact with the record representative; he knew that John liked her. She was his girlfriend though. That had to mean something.

He pushed it out is his mind as he was handed a few platform pieces. There was work to be done. His thoughts centered around the fact that they were going to be performing on the same stage as two well-established bands, whose music was on the radio.

That brought a smirk to his lips as he strolled over to the stage with a spring to his step.

After several hours of slaving away, the venue setting was finished. The sun was still high in the sky, its heat beating down on the people now filing into the park for the concert set to start at 7pm. The participating bands were then instructed to prepare in their respective areas - large, tarp-covered pavilions.

They would make do until they could get their own bus. Natsu and Laxus were laying down in their own made-up cots, trying to get somewhat of a nap in before they were called to the stage. Sting sat in the corner texting on his phone, while Gray played on a portable video game. Everything was silent, save for the sounds of the handheld game and the hum of the concert going on down the parkway.

Gajeel tightly gripped his black drumsticks as he tapped them on the back of Gray's chair in a quick complicated rhythm. He stopped when the music playing through his earbuds changed songs.

He looked over to Levy seated beside him. Their manager was hunched over a sheet of paper containing a list of all of their merchandise and its quantity. Her finger punched in numbers on her phone's calculator. Her lips moved as she quietly spoke to herself. Across from her sat John.

The man looked slightly bored. He leaned back in the seat and glanced around the large tent-like structure. When he caught Gajeel's sight, he held the drummer's cold gaze before turning back to Levy.

Gajeel tried to hide his scoff. Did the idiot not know that Levy wasn't interested?

"Ok, I've figured up what we could make tonight. Assuming people love us enough." Levy picked up the sheet and handed it to John.

"Psht, I'm sure they will," Gray commented. He leaned up when he felt Gajeel's drumsticks on the back of his chair again and reached around to try to yank them from his hands. When he failed, Gajeel pursed his lips, smacking Gray in the back of the head.

John nodded and clipped the sheet to a clipboard holding other papers. "I think it will be your biggest night," he said with a smile. He was still maintaining eye contact with her, which Levy tried to ignore with a small, polite smile instead.

A man with a headset came through the entrance. Distant bass and other sounds from the stage were heard, along with the massive crowd. "BDR, you're on in fifteen." And then he left.

Laxus stood up and stretched, making a sound with his mouth as he did. "Alright, let's do this."

With a few minutes to spare, all five of them were dressed in their usual type of clothing before doing a show. They headed for the prep area, where they watched the band members of North Night, who had earlier exited the large stage, congratulate each other behind the stage. The crowd was ready for more in the summer night air.

Natsu clutched his bass guitar and waited for the rest of them to catch up. He tried to see over the speakers on the front section just on the edge of the stage floor.

"Remember the lineup," Laxus asked them above the loud awaiting crowd. He looked at all of them in turn to see them nod.

The stage lights dimmed and shut off, and the crowd began to cheer. Above the raised floor was a huge screen set against the structure's frame. The screen lit up with the words Black Dragon Realm, which then almost immediately caused the multitude to begin chanting it.

The band members entered the stage as they had rehearsed earlier in the day after set up was complete. Gajeel sat down behind the drum kit and adjusted the stool height. The others did the same with their designated areas, plugging in their guitars and waited for Laxus' signal. He stood center stage and looked around him. With Sting and Natsu to his left and Gray to his right, he nodded. He raised his hand towards Gajeel.

The drummer counted one measure with his drumsticks in the same time as the first song they would play.

A guitar opened up with a long note along with Gajeel's drumming. It was still dark on stage, which added to the suspense. They were newcomers to the stage, this being their first full-on concert. They hoped they would start off with a bang. With the fifth measure, Gray added his own guitar for a high pitched riff. The lights then turned on with a flash, and before them, a few feet below was a sea of faces. The crowds raised arms looked like a mass of weeds growing and swaying as the musicians continued the first song.

" _I am the innocent, I am what could have been,_ " Laxus sang as he strummed his guitar. Gray and Sting were also heard in the speakers to mix in with the drumming, and Natsu nodded along as he manned the bass. " _The dreams you talk about now left on broken skin._ "

Gajeel easily kept the pace. Seated on a raised platform, he had the best seat. He readied for the chorus as Laxus entered the pre-chorus lyrics. Gray edged closer to his microphone to back Laxus for the chorus and matched Laxus' notes in a slightly higher octave while the other two played their own notes.

" _A world of hate awaits. We are the Wild Ones,_ " Laxus continued and engaged the crowd. They latched on from his energy and with that of Gray's expert strumming. He leaned towards Laxus with his instrument, giving himself to his craft. Laxus turned to the crowd as he sang the last bits of the measure, " _They all look the same… our time has come_."

Out of the corner of his eye, Gajeel saw Levy beside the stairs leading up to the stage. She was hidden from view of the concert goers. Her hands were raised up and in fists and the smile spread on her face was uncontainable. He grinned and automatically rolled into the drum fill before the chorus measures, adding in some flare and twirled one of the sticks in his fingers.

His drumming intensified after Laxus' first three lyrics. Sweat hadn't yet begun to plague him, though with the hot and blinding lights aimed directly down at them, he was sure it would start soon.

" _...The one they left behind. Fearless, fight until we die. I am broken. The wretched and divine._ " Laxus' voice rang out as he held his mouth over the mic, with Gray's voice as back up. The guitarist did the same thing as their lead vocalist, with his mouth pressed up against the mic before him. All three of the band's guitarists let their fingers fly as they waited for the next set of lyrics.

When he glanced again, Levy had disappeared from the stairs, no doubt to man the merchandise booth. Gajeel focused on the music running through him. He barely had to think about what his body was doing. It came naturally. The wooden sticks in his grasp were a part of his body, an extension of his hands and mind.

And here at long last, they were in front of a roaring crowd that seemed to take to their music like a boat on the water. He let the smile spread across his face and geared up for the bridge sequence. His feet went wild with the double pedal beat and he let himself slip into the rift he was to play along with Sting's guitar solo. His eyes briefly closed and he opened them to see another spotlight on him as he exited the measure and Laxus began to sing.

The light faded from him to settle onto their lead singer. He took what deep breath he could; it was all surreal. When the song ended, the sea of people before them cheered and whistled. Laxus took a brief pause to introduce them before they went into the second song.

Gajeel began a beat with Gray's guitar playing. This song would have a lot of his bass drum in it. Relaxing and settling into the seat, he began to zone in on one of his favorite things to do while the vocalists engaged with the audience. They played through the first half of the song, knowing the park was just as alive as they were on stage. He entered into a complicated drumming rhythm before the chorus.

" _I wouldn't take back a moment. Not one miserable moment. I'll give it all till there's nothing,_ " Laxus sang. He waited for Gajeel's drumming. "  _I'd walk into the fire, into the fire! I 'd walk into the fire!_ " The blond stopped playing his golden guitar to sing, letting Gray and Sting briefly take over with the guitars. " _Into the fire!_ "

" _Into the fire!_ " Gray growled into the microphone.

Gajeel felt the trickle of sweat drip from his forehead into the bandana as he continued to drum out the complicated beats with his hands and feet. He pressed himself; the night was a chance for all of them to shine. To show off their skills. He knew he'd be celebrating after with his favorite people no matter what happened.

Gray's growls turned into screams as he went into the song's bridge. The crowd in the front few rows reached out to try to touch him as he screamed into the mic close to the edge of the raised stage. One person managed to touch his uncovered knee from the giant rip in the material. He smiled and pointed down at them and winked as he finished the note. His hands then went to his instrument to position for the next part.

The girl turned to her friends. The excited screams that she had touched him blended with the rest of the music and crowd.

The music silenced so Laxus could sing, " _I wouldn't take back a moment. I 'd walk into the-_ " Gajeel let the bass pedal and his drumsticks explode over the kit in the chorus measures once again. " _-Fire!_ "

At the merchandise table, Levy took a wad of cash and quickly counted it before giving the young man a folded t-shirt in return. When he left, another person came up to buy another t-shirt. Levy was glad she had called John. If he hadn't brought the remaining boxes of merchandise, they would have sold out. Items were going fast. The chaos would only multiply after the band was finished performing.

"How you doin' over there?" John called over to her. He was just a few feet from her, but he had to yell in order to be heard. He reached behind him for a CD.

"It's goin'." She refused to be overwhelmed. It was a good thing that the two of them were swamped. It meant the chance she took on the men still on stage was only just beginning to pay off. "It's going better than I anticipated!"

She listened to the music as the people kept coming, as Laxus sang with Gray as his back up vocals, " _Hate me, you can't escape me. And you ain't ever gonna change me. I can't stand it, I've fuckin' had it, I'm about to blow!_ _._ ' _Cause it's one, it's one, one for the money. Two, it's two, 'cause two is for the show. Three, it's three, three to get ready-_ "

"John, we're out of wristbands!" Levy called. He turned to see her holding up an empty box. She shrugged and laughed. She stuffed the last of the cash she could fit in the money pouch and placed it in the empty box behind her. She produced another money pouch and continued to help their eager customers.

As she predicted, when Black Dragon Realm signed off and exited the stage, more people swarmed towards the table. Levy watched in mixed emotion as they stood patiently in line, looking at the sample merch hanging on hooks on the board behind her. All she heard from their mouths were great things.

"They are so good-"

"I'm gonna buy their CD."

"I hope they're not out of that shirt…"

"Are you their sales manager?" Someone in line asked Levy directly.

"I'm the band's manager," Levy confidently replied, though feeling a tint of red start to creep into her already flushed face. The heat was intense. She had had to pull her blue hair into a tail.

There was a shift in the line when they all started yelling and pointing behind her. She turned to see Gajeel, Laxus, and Gray approach them. She smiled at Gajeel before turning back to help the people in line.

"Thought you could use some hands," Gajeel commented. Sweat glistened off his bare shoulders and arms, and the bandana around his head was soaked. Laxus and Gray chose a spot between them and John.

"Yes, thank you!" Levy turned to her secret boyfriend. "Where's Natsu and Sting?"

"Natsu had a string come loose on the last song so he's fixing that. I don't know where Sting is."

Levy was aware of most of the girls in line ogling the tall man beside her. She let Gajeel hand them their merchandise after she took the money. "Thanks for coming out, there's a lot of great bands still to come," he said.

"Whoa, you stink," Levy mentioned loud enough for him to hear. She zipped the money pouch and found that his arm was around her shoulder. Along with it came the scent she had just commented on. She tried to tug his arm off her with a free hand, but he tugged her closer. "Gajeel!"

"She wants a picture," he laughed. He pressed Levy to his side and pulled Gray and Laxus into the picture. The girl smiled and thanked them. She turned back to her friends with a giddy expression.

They manned the booth well into the following band's performance. With the last few concert goers in the line taken care of, Levy turned to see that there were more empty boxes than there were of items. They had sold almost all of it. A very successful night. Laxus and Gray left them and went off in search of Sting and some food.

John had packed the remaining items into a box. "That's all that's left."

"I'm sure we can find someone to buy it. The night's not over yet," Levy said. She sighed and turned around to look at the crowd now having turned to the next band's manager's table. They were already swarmed as well. "I'm starving…"

"Gray knows where to find food. He probably has some at the tent." Gajeel grabbed the box from John when his phone rang. "I'm gonna take this to the van first."

"I'll go with you," she said easily.

They walked together in the dark towards the parking lot designated for the performers. The air had cooled him down and the sweat had dried, but he still needed a shower. At close to 10pm, no one was near the lot. They found the van and slid the box into the back, stuffing it under the back seat to make room for the equipment later.

Levy shut the door closed and turned to leave. She bumped into Gajeel's chest, her hands coming up in reflex. Her eyes looked into his and saw the heat in them. The way he stared down at her made her feel like prey in a set of crosshairs. His arms reached for her, and she let them pull her closer to him.

Gajeel turned her to rest between himself and the van and bent to close his mouth over hers. Her hands wrapped around his shoulders as he quickly deepened the kiss. They stopped only for brief gulps of air. The long, enduring kiss was the first liplock they had shared in many days.

Every time they had wanted to be close at the house they were interrupted by one of the guys. They had wanted to ease the others into the idea of their dating, only they didn't know how hard it would be to keep their relationship secret when they all lived in the same house. As a result of the constant interruptions, the couple had to forego any form of physical affection until they knew for sure that they were alone.

"Mmm," Levy hummed. When her lips were free from his, she grinned up at him. She could feel her lips begin to redden from their rough interaction. "You were so good tonight. The band did great."

"Thanks," he roughly said. He kissed her jaw. "It went pretty damn well, didn't it."

Levy met his lips with her own. "I've missed you," she said against his mouth.

Gajeel answered with a deeper kiss. He picked her up and pinned her to the back of the van. When she opened her mouth for him, his tongue slipped in. After some minutes, he grunted and pulled away from her to gently set her feet on the ground. He took a breath. "I gotta stop myself, before-"

"I know, it's ok." Levy wiped her mouth with her thumb but continued to give him a smile that was only meant for him. "We need to get back anyways. They may be wondering where we are."

He wrapped his arm around her again and hugged her. He was grateful for the time he was able to spend -alone or otherwise- with her. There would be a time when their relationship would become public. He was content with how it was though. She was his either way.

Levy wrapped her arms around his waist. She took a breath and shifted. "You still need a shower..."

Letting her pull away, Gajeel followed her towards their tent and playfully rolled his eyes. "Let's get you some food before you turn into a gremlin."

Catching up to her in two strides, his hand found hers, their fingers tightly interlacing.


End file.
